Breaking and Entering
by VanguardianHarHar
Summary: Corvus Queen- son of the Evil Queen- sneaks in the dorm room of his half-sister in the middle of the night, while half dead, and asks for a mirror shard from Raven. From the mirror that once imprisoned their mother. Little did they know what lies beyond them after that. (canon up to Dragon Games, oc-centric but has canon characters being couples)
1. I:I

**ACT I: CHAPTER I - Breaking and Entering**

* * *

 **A/N [4/14/2018]:** Ay… I'm here now with the **HEAVILY** edited version. (*coughMoreLikeARebootcough*)

As my dearest readers, you guys have EVERY. SINGLE. RIGHT to have the knowledge on the reasons WHY DID I DELETE THE MAJORITY THE STORY (IT'S GETTING INTERESTING DAMMIT!)

Sadly, that explanation is at the A/N at the end. Feel free to skip to it, though I recommend that you read this chapter first since the events that happened _CHANGED_.

 **A/N [8-23-2018]** : ****Changed Kieran's name into Corvus because Kieran Valentine exists.****

 **Status** : UNEdited [again], [still] Unbeta'd.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own EAH.

* * *

Being woken up in the middle of the night by a noise and seeing a person standing over her roommate isn't what she wanted. Not after what happened nearly a week ago.

But, of course, knowing her luck this entire school year, Apple should've _at least_ expected it.

Apple White- daughter of Snow White, future fairest of them all, crown princess of the United Fairytale Kingdoms, and top of her classes especially when it comes to science and algorithms alike- was _not_ prepared for this. As her gaze landed on the slightly bulky looking person that stood by her roommate's bed, she let out a shocked squeak.

The person turned to her. They were wearing a white long-sleeved hoodie below a light blue denim vest with matching jeans. On their side slung a bulky-looking beige bag.

They took a step backwards and, sensing that she will scream, raised his right hand to cast a quick and simple spell that hit her straight on the throat. Too late though, Apple was able to let out a small, but loud, word.

"What-?" she demanded before the spell silenced her. Panic bubbled up in her, she tried to scream, to let out even a small whisper, but no sound came out. Her throat box stopped functioning.

Fortunately, that was more than enough to make Raven stir awake.

"Apple," she groggily asked, "what's wro-?"

Raven tensed up when she saw the person and immediately raised her hands to cast a spell that flung the person to the walls, her hands glowing a mighty shade of violet. They were able to recover quickly and gain their balance, as if they were flung many times over that it means nothing to them.

They raised their right hand diagonally upwards to the left to the air, their hands emitting a light green aura, and casted a shield exactly the same time as Raven threw her hexes at them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" they exclaimed, their voice- _his_ voice- is deep and smooth, "Calm yourself, Raven!"

Apple's eyes widened, along with Raven's, at the mention of her roommate's name. ' _How does this man know her_?' the blonde princess thought to herself. ' _I don't think Raven has any friends that sneaks into her room in the middle of the night to creepily stand by their bed.'_

Then again, things have been going crazy in Ever After High lately. A few days ago, the Evil Queen escaped from her prison (thanks partially to Apple losing her cool in front of the sorceress) and being forced back into the Mirror Prison (again, thanks partially to Apple. After all, it wouldn't be possible hadn't Raven lent her some strength and power).

Raven, still stunned, has her voice though so she spoke up. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice slightly raised, and voicing both their thoughts.

The stranger held his right fist to his heart. "Ouch, Rae," he sounded genuinely hurt, "I can't believe you forgot about me already. Doesn't matter if it's been two years- nearly three. We're kin, you and I."

Apple looked over to Raven and saw that she too has a confused expression on her face but it soon faded and was replaced with shock and recognition. "… Corvus?" Raven hesitantly asked, her voice lowered now.

The man pulled down his hood, revealing a grin that can possibly match Kitty's, and clutched his left arm with his right hand. "Hello, little sister." He said, "It's been so long."

* * *

 _What?!_ ' Apple wanted to scream, _Raven does not have a brother! It would mean that the destiny in being Evil Queen isn't hers!_

Corvus' eyes went to her and Apple felt her blood still. "I assume you're Apple White?" his grin lessened to a simple smile, "Heard all about you by the way. Of course, anyone and their mother, grandfather, dog, and dragon has heard of Apple White so it probably won't mean much but… I'm a big… supporter of your actions- you know, helping people and such."

Even though Apple heard these many times, she still can't help but feel slightly thankful for his words. She also feels massively confused right now too though.

"Apple?" Raven's attention turned to her now, and she's pretty much off her bed, "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

Apple tried to answer but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. "Psh," Corvus rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid and, frankly, hurtful assumption, little sister."

"Her voice is gone." Raven glared at him, and he held his hands up.

"She was about to scream to kingdom come, sister." He strode towards Apple and the blonde can't help but lean back a little, "I'm going to remove that small hex I placed upon you _if_ you don't shout. Your questions will be answered later."

She gave a hesitant nod and he reached his arm out to her and flicked his wrist. Apple immediately felt like a grip in her throat was opened. "Hi…" was the first thing she muttered then happiness flooded through her. She'd never thought losing her voice would affect her this much.

He grinned. "Hey."

Their eyes met and it was only then that she noticed his heterochromia. His left eye is green while is right eye is violet- the same shade the fairytale students had when they read that cursed riddle book that twisted them into a hundred eighty-degree switch of personality. It's slightly unnerving.

If he noticed her discomfort at his eyes, he didn't mention it. He turned to Raven, "So, little sister, you must be wondering-"

"Two years." Raven's voice was deadly calm, her eyes were set on the ground but she slowly looked up. "Two years since we last had any communication. No letter, no greeting cards, no calls… and now you barge in the middle of the night in my dorm room, take away my best friend's voice, and now you say 'you must be wondering', of course, I'd be wondering where you were!"

Corvus looked taken back. "I'd never thought you'd miss me this much," he admitted, "I actually feel… touched right now."

"Missed you?!" Raven scoffed, "Dad and I thought you were dead! That mom's… cult had gotten you and-"

"Cult?" Apple spoke up for the first time.

Corvus gave her a side glance. "Let's just say that there are some people who thinks that the Evil Queen is better than Snow White." He gave a quick explanation, "Let's leave it at that."

Apple feels slightly offended by what he said. Surely, nobody would find the idea that the Evil Queen is better than her mother appealing.

"You're dealing with a cult as old as the very first Snow White and Evil Queen." Raven deadpanned, "But yeah, sure, we'll allow you to blindly charge in against them."

"I'm stronger now, sister."

"You weren't back then!"

"That was in the past." Corvus seemed slightly miffed, "Look, if both of you want a Q and A I'll give it to you but right now I… I dropped by because I need to get something from you, Rae."

Raven looked confused. "What is it?" She asked, clapping her hands so that the lights in her side of the dorm would light up.

Corvus shifted uncomfortably in his place. "I need it for a potion," he looked up to see Raven giving him narrowed eyes and an arched eyebrow causing him to roll his eyes, "oh, c'mon, Rae. I'm not going around poisoning people."

The last two words brought back questions that Apple shoved at the back of her head. If Raven isn't the only child of the Evil Queen, and she isn't the eldest either, why would she have her mother's destiny? Why _did_ they introduce Raven as her villain in the story if this is the case? Was it because of gender?

"I know better than that." Corvus gave a weak grin, "If I were to do that, I'd do it in style and by myself. No, this potion is for… its healing properties."

Raven's confused gaze became downright squinty. "You know… for healing people…?" He awkwardly added while making not-so subtle gestures. It was then Apple noticed that he is making a visible effort not to move his left arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that." Raven stated, "But why get it here? Why not just buy it in a potion shop or harvest some in the forest? You caused a small stir for this?"

"No, no!" Corvus shook his head, "I'm… I came here to ask for a specified ingredient because I'm… I'm dying, little sister."

Silence soon followed. A silence so thick it could've been butter. This surprise breaking and entering took a different turn- and a really grim one too.

" _What?!_ " was Raven's first reaction then, "How are you dying? Did you manage to make someone curse you? No, that would be odd. Curses are cast so that the victim will live on in suffering, so what did you do exactly to achieve a hex that-"

"I had a run in with one of the members of mumsy dearest's cults and I stupidly thought I was stronger. Turns out I'm not and they handed my ass back to me with what I thought was a simple spell. The effects didn't really appear until later."

Apple made her way to Raven's bed and sat on it, whilst listening to his story. "An hour or two after the ambush, pain just settled in… _everywhere_." He slowly lifted his left arm, wincing as he does so, "Every sense I had heightened, causing more pain. I researched the best I can about it, and what I read. It was a venomous spell- one that kills its host slowly by corrupting their body. It seemed hopeless because one vital part of the cure involves a shard from mother's prison."

They both gasped and Apple felt cold dread settle in her gut from being reminded about the mirror breaking. "It can't be!" Raven exclaimed, shock and dread filling in her tone, "Mother hasn't been in the Mirror Prison for even a decade!"

"Apparently it's an old spell." Corvus winced, "I planned to merely just sit this one out and-"

"Sit this one out?" Apple gasped, disbelief in her voice, "You said it yourself, sir, you're dying in an agonizingly slow pace. You would rather have yourself dead than free your mother? You have one admirable determination."

"I have no idea what happened to her but that monster is _not_ my mother." He snapped, gaze sharply turning to Apple. Corvus blinked before looking away, remorseful. Sorry, princess. It's a touchy subject."

He winced, falling on one of his knees and gripped his left arm. "Ah, crap." He muttered, breath turning shallow. The two girls rushed to his side to aid him but he simply waved them off before staggering up, "I just need a mirror shard- no matter how small. I heard that she was freed from her prison," Apple felt guilt within her, "I don't know how but I intended to push her back in right after I cured myself."

He grinned. "Too bad you girls beat me to it, putting her back in her prison I mean." He added.

"I don't think we saved a mirror shard-" Raven said agitatedly.

"I have." Apple stated. The two sublings gapee at her- Corvus a bit bemused and Raven's just pure shock. "I wanted to have a keepsake that reminded me that I shouldn't be manipulated easily by my destiny. He can have it."

' _Besides,_ ' she thought, _'I'm the reason that she was freed. If that incident can be used for some good then sure, why not_?'

Corvus gave her a wide grateful smile as she walked over to her side of the room to retrieve it. A hexpression that was still on his face when she returned.

"Thank you." His voice is softer, more fragile. He took the shard from her hands and placed it in a pocket in his bag. He shuffled in his feet.

"When are you leaving?" Raven abruptly spoke.

"What?" He turned to her in disbelief and hurt.

Raven stared at him with fury, neon violet lights dancing on her fingertips. "Now that you have what you want," Raven spat, "are you going to leave?"

He faltered. "I don't know." He looked down. "I'm now a part of the Sentinels. A guardian for the innocent, Raven. I wouldn't give it up-"

"Corv, what if you get hurt-"

"Part of a soldier's life _is_ to get hurt, Rae-"

"What if you did die?!" Raven shot back. Both of their chests are heaving and their eyes stubborn and glaring at each other. Apple felt as if she's intruding on something private but held her ground nonetheless.

"I won't."

"You can't promise that." Corvus remained silent this time. "Oh, Fairy Godmother, you've been hexed with a death curse, Corvus! One that tortures you as you die!"

"I'll be fine." Yet as soon as those words were spoken, he grimaced.

He slipped off his hoodie and saw that there was a glow of violet light in his arm, tracing his veins. His face contorted in pain, mouth pulled to show clenched teeth and his eyes are scrunched shut.

"Corvus!" Raven rushed to his side- Apple unconsciously did too- and supported his weight.

"We need to make the potion. Now." His eyes went to the dimming light in his arm. He awkwardly, but quickly, gave her his bag. Raven led Corvus to her bed and forced him to sit down.

"Stay here, I'll make it."

Corvus looked uncertain for a moment. "I'll do it." Apple said, fingers wrapped around the handle of the bag. "No offense, Raven, but you survived Chemythstry with pure luck."

Raven looked like she wanted to argue but a glance to her brother made her nod her agreement. She went to her desk and prepared her portable Chemythstry set.

Corvus made a small, pained smirk. "You're not wrong, princess."

"Please." Apple knelt down and clasped his right hand. "Call me Apple."

He gave her a smile. "Only if you make that potion, princess. I don't trust my sister when it comes to this. The recipe is in the left front pocket." He sent a wink on her way. Apple can't help but let out a chuckle as she walked away.

As the two girls get to work, Corvus rested his head on the soft pillows. His arm throbbed painfully. To distract himself, he observed the decorations in Raven's side of the room.

He knows his sister's tastes and, while she is enamored with the color of violet and purple, the designs edges on a more villainous tone. The chair she has looked absolutely evil that it made Corvus wonder…

Is his sister going through an edge-lord phase?

He shut his eyes and took deep breaths to drown out the whimpers threatening to burst out.

Nonetheless, those whimpers were heard by Raven. She turned to his pained form. "Corvus, would you like some painkillers?"

Corvus opened his eyes and gave her a shaky thumbs-up. Raven grabbed some painkillers stationed in the first aid kit she has in her drawers. She handed the pills to Corvus, who took them in his mouth. Without water, he swallowed it down.

"Corvus, that's not how pills are taken."

He sent gestured to her in sign language. " _It's fine. I didn't choke._ "

Raven patted his sweat dampened hair and was about to go back to Apple when he reached out to her wrist. She looked at him.

" _Stay._ " He signed. Raven sat down almost immediately. " _Remember when I accidentally made a strength potion?_ " He sent her a weak smirk.

Raven grinned. "You broke the table. Dad was so mad at you that he grounded you on the spot. He also took away your junior Chemythtry set."

He rolled his eyes. " _As if any of you ate dinner as well._ "

She scoffed. "We ordered take-out and watched a movie."

He pouted. "No fair." He whispered weakly, causing her to giggle.

There was a comfortable silence that settled between them.

When Raven saw that Corvus was trying to sit, she helped him and adjusted the pillows to support his back. When their eyes met, she noticed how somber his are.

He raised his hand, as if preparing to make another sign but lowered it instead. "Do you know what an exploding bomb sounds like?" His voice is barely above a whisper but for Raven it was the loudest sound in the room. "We never expected... it was supposed to be the most guarded station. I had friends in there. Comrades. I tried. I tried."

A sense of melancholy, grief, pity, and anger course through her all at once. She began to grasp at the straws of his babbling. "We asked for help yet she refused. She refused and she's supposed to be the fairest. Does that title stretch to looks only? I begged for her help, her aid, yet she didn't and now…" His breathing deepened, gasping. "And now my friends are dead. My friends-!" he choked up. "I tried. I tried. I tried. Maybe if I was quick enough… strong enough…"

"But it doesn't matter." He rested his forehead on his shoulder. "Maybe doesn't clear anything up. Now, my friends are dead. And now..."

He dozed off in his anguish. Hexhausted.

Raven gripped his shoulders and pushed him gently so he's resting his back on the pillows. It didn't occur to her that she was crying until she felt her tear drops on her cheek. She quickly wiped them off.

He hasn't raised his voice above the decibel of a whisper but his babbles seemed to bellow in her ears.

"Raven!" Her roommate called out. "I need help!"

Hesitantly, she went to her roommate's side. Though she has a great urge to glance back at Corvus, she pushed it down.

Apple turned to her, a test tube in hand and her mouth open to speak. Yet once she saw her friend's distressed state, she closed her mouth. "Raven," she said after a second, "it's going to be fine. Your brother's gonna be cured of his curse."

"My brother doesn't deserve this." She said, "He's cocky and annoying but he doesn't deserve to die."

Apple hesitated. "Not if you crush those phoenix feathers. They're the final ingredient." She grabbed the mortal and pestle, along with three orange-red feathers, and handed it to Raven. As soon as the latter got to work, Apple resumed her stirring in the cauldron. "Odd, I wonder how he got these. They're one of the rarest potion ingredients ever after." She muttered, pouring the crushed glass shards in the cauldron.

As she worked on crushing the feathers her gaze went to Apple and her brother's words echoed in her head.

' _Does that title stretch to looks only?'_

From behind them, a loud coughing can be heard. Both turned and saw actual blood gushing out from his nose profusely, staining his white shirt.

Raven poured the grounded phoenix feathers in the cauldron, despite Apple's noise of protest. She stirred it a few times before dipping a vial to collect some of the liquid.

She outright teleported to Corvus' side and tipped his head over before pouring the contents in his mouth. His eyes widened as the remedy was forced in his throat. Raven pulled away when he started convulsing but kept the hand on his back.

The light in his left arm glowed brighter. The liquid began to pour from one place and solidified as soon as it hit the ground, looking very much like candle wax. Raven was tense as the poison continued to drip out of his arm. She looked up and saw that his nose has stopped bleeding and that his convulsions have stopped as well.

The liquid dripped out its last batch. Corvus opened his tired eyes and saw the scene before him. He turned to her, eyes half-lidded and head lolling side to side. "I'm sorry I made a mess." He said, disturbingly child-like

He promptly fell backwards, unconscious once more. Raven caught him with her magic and eased him so that he's not angled too awkwardly.

"You could've killed him!" Apple hissed, earning the other's attention. "Only a pinch of phoenix feathers was needed."

"Why did you hand me three, then?" Raven frowned.

"It was written on the recipe. You need three but only a pinch. Old recipes are weird like that."

Raven sighed. Relief and weariness are the only emotions overcame her other emotions. "He didn't die, and that's all that matters." She turned to Apple, "Thank you. If it weren't for you…"

Apple placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. What kind of a future queen would I be if I don't help my subjects?"

Raven sent her a wan smile. "Go to sleep, Apple. I can handle this."

The crown princess sent her a hesitant look. "Go, it'll be fine. He'll live, you won't be able to focus for tomorrow's classes-"

"It's already 'tomorrow,' Raven. And today's a Saturday." Apple sent her an amused smile. "You're the one who sorely needs sleep."

"I wasn't the one brewing the potion."

"I wasn't the one who has to handle _emotional stress_." Apple shot back. She turned to the huge arch that leads to a balcony outside. "It's already dawn. I'm guessing he woke up at three or four a.m."

Raven sighed miserably. "I'll tell him to visit at a more appropriate time of the day when he wakes up." They both glance at her blood-stained brother, sleeping peacefully.

"Has your mother ever had contact with an organization of some sorts named 'Sentinels'?" Raven asked, remembering what her brother said earlier.

"No, I don't think so." Apple glanced at her curiously, head tilting. "Why?"

Raven shook her head. "Nothing, my brother just mentioned something. I'm probably just grasping at the straws, though. I'll ask about it to him later." She yawned. "I'm gonna crash."

"I'll leave you to it." Apple said, turning her back and walking to her side of the room. "Also, your brother's handsome."

"Please don't tell him that." Raven shot back, picking up his hoodie and dropping it on the bed. "He's cocky enough."

Apple's giggles across the room caused a smile on Raven's face. Although the question still remains.

' _What happened to my brother,'_ she thought, _'and how was Apple's mother involved in it?'_

* * *

 **A/N** : Here is the long-awaited _**AUTHOR'S NOTE EXPLANING WHY I'M REBOOTING THIS DAMN THING. (this will be long be warned)**_

 **1)** If I continue the route which I have taken in the first version, the story will be EXTREMELY RUSHED because some heart wrenching and emotional scenes happened OFF SCREEN. I mean, I can just put them in as flash backs but those aren't as satisfying as actually 'being there.'

 **2)** I want it to be much more EAH friendly. I mean, the timeline is a huge pain in the ass and the head. (I'll explain this later) The lore in itself is confusing. Nobody knows HOW this whole 'WE MUST FOLLOW OUR DESTINY OR ELSE WE WON'T EXIST' thought and tradition started. The lack of origin story kind of made it a huge 'what the hell' in my mind. I had to incorporate HUGE events (that will unfold later) related on HOW the whole tradition started.

It's probably explained in the books but I only read Shannon Hale's first two books (the third one made me snooze back then so I backpedaled away from that) and took some parts from them.

(I _adored_ the second book but it can't really be stuck with the webisodes because the knowledge of the people isn't the same. In the book, only Raven, Headmaster Grimm, the Good King, and the other people living in Raven's home knows that the Evil Queen still lives. In the Netflix special, EVERYBODY was telling Raven that 'hey, remember to not go near the mirror.' It might not seem much to you guys but for me, my plot RELIED on the fact that almost nobody knows about the Evil Queen predicament _so that part's scrapped_.)

 **3)** The timeline of Ever After itself. (*groans in great despair*) So in Chapter 2 of the webisode series, (ya know, when we all thought that Cerise is her own big bad wolf- a hilarious concept shot down by the existence of Ramona) Apple has a birthday bash that made like five characters bakes a cake for her. _(Daring's cake is the best imho)_

When I looked up when her birthday is it's in frickin' May 13.

I may not be an American (and I don't study in an American school) but I'm pretty sure that the beginning of a school year is in September (or August) and the school year ends in MAY. Okay, _maybe_ she just had an early birthday cake bake but that one threw me off so hard I had to stare at my laptop in confusion. I've researched about this matter and some schools end theirs in June, so I'm guessing EAH is this?

Based from the wiki, Chapter 1 is the first half of the second year (Legacy Day + Maddie becoming co-president) and Chapter 2 is the other half (starting with Thronecoming- shouldn't this be in September or October?- and ending with Humphrey helping Duchess out for her school work, or something.)

I'm still analyzing Chapter 3 and 4. Corvus enters the scene after Dragon Games, but before Epic Winter. Both are in Chapter 4. I still haven't watched Chapter 4 because… I lost interest in EAH for quite some time. Don't worry, I'm gonna force myself to do so. Especially Chapter 4.

If the wiki didn't exist, I would've given up on this story entirely. Also, there's was that timeline in DeviantArt made by someone. It was _great_ , helped me put mine together.

Mind you, I never based the timeline from the doll lines/toy lines because I have doll phobia (odd, no?).

 **4)** I lost interest with EAH for a huge chunk of last year. Ever After High, despite it's great story, lost its grip on my attention last year. It might be a shallow story but when I lost interest in something, it's hard to gather the will to actually get to work. It also doesn't help that EAH was cancelled [?] (in the beginning of the year too wtf) It had great potential and the whole cancelled crossover with Monster High bummed me out to no bounds. It disheartened me greatly.

The two reasons I picked this up once more was because of my promise to you guys and the comments of Brisingr.

Funny how comments can lift up a writer's mood and activate their inspiration.

AIGHT! Moving on to the comment replies (which you probably won't read because of me deleting chapters but I'm new to this 'reboot the story' move so…)

 **Replies to:**

 **Brisingr** :

[Chapter 5 comment:] Holy crap, I actually made someone listen to a song?! (*GASPS*)

[Chapter 8 comment:] I mean… Daring X Lizzie is great too. I just can't ship it after one of Kitty's diary entries (I _sincerely_ hope you don't read it or else you'll just be bummed out, curiosity kills the cat they say… I say, don't be the cat).

[Chapter 9 comment:] Yeah, man, I know that story. It doesn't faze me but I pity the dude… that is until I realized that the reason why he's stuck in that position is because he killed Balder (which is, ya know, dick move from him too). Loki, not the Marvel version but the 'real' OG, is the one I'm referring to in this fanfic. Thank God someone realized because all this time I was thinking that people are envisioning Tom Hiddleston when they read Loki's scenes.

ANYWAYS!

I'm off to fix this fanfic's lore, plot, characters, and timeline. It's a shit ton to do by one person, so… be patient until the next update.

TOODLES! (andthankyouforstickingthislongwithmeomg)

*re-edited: 9-28-2018*


	2. I:II

**ACT I: CHAPTER II - The Day After Breaking and Entering (Part One)**

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm… back. Yay.

Ah, word of warning, I'm using the Ever After High way of speaking when it comes to the Ever After native characters. Only when it comes to talking and thinking, narrative descriptions are done in normal words.

 **A/N [8-23-2018]: **Changed Kieran's name into Corvus because Kieran Valentine exists.****

 **WARNING/S** : familial drama [?], mild (?) cussing

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own EAH.

 **STATUS** : UNEdited, UNBeta'd

* * *

When Raven woke up, her hand immediately went to the space beside her- where her brother should be. Her eyes flew open and looked at his space when she couldn't feel anything- not even his warmth.

Panic stabbed her gut. She looked at her bedside tables to check for a note taped or pinned but found none. In her panic, she distantly heard Apple humming some song to herself. Raven scrambled out of her bed and slipped on her slippers.

Upon the loud noise from the other side of the room, Apple turned and saw her roomie awake. "Good morning, roomie!" she chirped but sobered when she saw her distressed expression. "How's Corvus?"

"He's gone! He's not here!" Raven exclaimed, hands flying everywhere. "There's no note saying where he went! How could he just leave like some... some jerk the day after!?" At the end of her tirade, her hands pressed to her face.

At Raven's silence, Apple strode over to her friend and wrapped an arm over her shoulders. She supported her friend as she dropped on the bed. Raven's hands fell limply on her thighs.

"He left. Without telling us. Last time, at least he left us a note but now…" Raven let out a whimper. "I can't believe this. He's such a- a-."

Raven's hands curled into fists. Her heart was starting to ache and feel heavy. Thoughts of last night evaded her mind. His sobs and delirious chanting kept playing in her head like a broken record.

Anger filled her gut. "What kinda jackass does this?! To his own sister nonetheless!" Raven burst out, standing up abruptly. "How dare he burst into our room in the middle of the night and just demand-! Ugh!"

Her hands glowed dangerously purple. "Uh, roomie, you might wanna check on your magic." Apple feebly called out.

Raven threw her hands up. "Doesn't he understand the basics of being in a family?! My father did not raise him like this!"

As her rage and anger burn on, her hands glowed brighter and brighter. "Raven!" Apple stood up, grabbing Raven by the shoulder. "I understand that you're furious but-."

"But what?!"

"Uh," a familiar voice rang behind Raven, "am I interrupting something?"

Both girls turned their attentions to Corvus, who is looking at the two of them weirdly. "Good morning!" He smiled. Both girls gave him death glares, with Raven's much more lethal than Apple's. "Uh… what's with that look?"

"You!" Raven roared, charging to Corvus. The latter barely had the time to back pedal before a swift- but painful- punch was sent to his right shoulder.

"OW!" He cried, rubbing his shoulder. The crumpling sound of a folded paper bag was heard as he clenched his right hand. "Glad to see that you're still practicing your martial arts."

"Where the hex have you been, asshole?!" Raven demanded, ignoring the throbbing pain in her knuckles. "I was worried sick!"

"Forgive me." Corvus said. "I wasn't familiar with Book-End."

"What were you doing in Book-End?! Mother's minions could've seen you!"

"I don't go around screaming that I'm her bastard son." Corvus placed the paper bag on the nearest table- Raven's desk where her Chemythstry set was used last night. "FYI, I just went there to buy you two breakfast. As a thank you for, you know, making sure my ass didn't kick the bucket."

Raven felt the anger, adrenaline, and tenseness leave her. Relief soon flooded in. She rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Uh…" Corvus coughed awkwardly, patting her head. Compared to the already tall height of Raven, he easily tower over her. He glanced at her multicolored hair and sighed. He wrapped an arm around her and patted her head much more gently. "There, there."

When Raven pulled away, she sent another punch to his shoulder. This time, it's much weaker.

"I still don't forgive you." Raven hissed. Corvus nodded. "I _definitely_ think you're an asshole for what you did."

"That's obvious. I'm not stupid."

"But." Raven ignored his interruption with a sigh. " _But_ you're still my brother." Her eyes turned distant. "And father deserves an explanation. A good one."

Corvus grinned, albeit awkwardly. "Can we… talk about this later?" he said, glancing to the breakfast he brought. "I'm pretty sure you gals are hungry." He turned to Apple and beckoned her over with a smile. "Hey, prin- Apple! You hungry?"

Apple nodded and walked to the two siblings. "Good morning, Corvus!" she greeted him.

He grinned at her. "See that, Rae? That's how you greet someone who buys you breakfast."

"I would fairy much appreciate it if you don't do that again. You gave my roomie a fright." Apple berated him.

Corvus' grin turned into a pout. "Never mind." He said. "I don't really know what you guys like so…" he shrugged, "I just grabbed some sandwiches."

As they ate in silence, a thought occurred to Apple. "Corvus," she called, earning his attention, "you promised us a Q and A last night."

Corvus squinted his eyes at her. _'Did I?'_ he shoved more of his sandwich in his mouth. The memories from last night flooded in.

His eyes widened. "Oh, yeah." He swallowed his food down and grinned, arms spread. "Ask away."

"Where were you these past three years?" Raven chimed in almost immediately. "Yes, Corvus, it's been _three_ years since you left. Not two. _Three_."

Corvus grinned widely despite the slightly cruel tone Raven had, a twinkle is in his eye. He leaned in, as if telling a secret. "Everywhere." He answered, arms now resting on his thighs.

The two girls exchanged looks. "Everywhere?"

He leaned back. " _Everywhere_." He dramatically jumped down from Raven's desk where he was sitting on. "I was exploring the _universe_ , you two!" The two girls blinked. "Life beyond this planet exists, guys! In the first year after I left, I went to this planet called Taiva. A civilization so advanced, it has an empire spanning three _galaxies and the world's in between_. I joined one of the branches of their army. The... The Sentinels." Towards the end of his narrative, his tone turned somber and his gaze is on the floor.

He shook his head. "A-Anyways," he forcefully cleared his throat, "something… happened," Raven noted that he tore his gaze from the floor and onto Apple, "during the last few months of the second year. I was reassigned to Earth to keep watch. It's is a planet I think you two will be fairy, _fairy_ interested in."

That raised more questions than answers. "What's the Sentinel?" Apple asked. "And what's so interesting about Earth?"

"The Sentinel is a military branch of the Taivan Empire." Corvus answered, gesturing in the air. "Its main purpose is to defend the three galaxies it owns from outside attack. Its secondary purpose is to defend Earth from all of its future attackers and other malicious intent. The cult of the first Evil Queen is one of those 'other malicious intent' considering the fact that it technically belongs here." He grinned awkwardly. "To be honest, I ran away from home not knowing where to go. I just made a portal and jumped in."

"THAT'S _RECKLESS_!" Raven's outburst made the two others jump back in alarm. "Oh. My. Fairy Godmother! You could've been lost in the middle of time and space!"

"But I didn't." Corvus stared at her. "I ended up in Taiva. _Somehow_. One second, I was jumping in the portal. Next thing I know, I was surrounded by the dizzying heights of a city so advanced my brain didn't cope at the image that beheld me." He rubbed the back of his head. "The first thing I did was to learn the language. Their libraries are… huge. There are also English to Taivan translations, thankfully. After learning their surprisingly easy language, I went to nearest recruitment building and joined."

He turned to Apple. "Secondly, Earth is an interesting placed because they… love your fairytales."

The two girls stopped eating their sandwiches and stared at him with wide eyes. He sighed. "They… love… the… fairytales-" Corvus slowly said, like one would to a child.

"We heard you the first time, Corv." Raven snapped. " _Love_ our fairytales?! What do you mean?!"

Corvus searched for something in his bag. "Hold on a sec. Ah!" He pulled out a phone-like device out. "Here we go." He unlocked it and showed them a few photos. The first one showed a book titled 'Children and Household Tales by The Brothers Grimm.'

' _Brothers Grimm.'_ Apple thought, _'Just like Headmasters Giles and Milton.'_

As he swiped to the left, a selfie showed him holding the book with a perplexed face. Another swipe and a video played.

" _Sir_." A younger-sounding Corvus, who was behind the camera, called out to a handsome black-haired man with red eyes. " _Sir, look, sir._ "

The man turned his head to Corvus. " _What is it, Queen?_ "

" _Sir, what is this hexact- I mean… exactly, sir?_ "

The man looked at him with a weirdly. " _It… seems to be a book of fairytales written by Wilhelm and Jakob Grimm, soldier_." He tilted his head. " _Doesn't your people have fairytales?_ "

" _N-Not… hexact- exactly, Sir_." Video- Corvus placed the book back to its place.

" _Well, it's a bunch of stories that's extremely famous_." The man replied, looking back at the shelves. " _So famous that there are movies about it. Do you have movies in your world, soldier?_ "

" _Y-Yes, Sir_."

" _Hm_ …" The man pulled out one of the books. " _Those stories were written down by the Grimm Brothers to preserve it. It's a nice thing to read. Very calming. Children, especially, love it. You should go see some of the movies they made for them_." The man looked at Corvus. " _I suggest watching Disney's Snow White. It's the first one and_ a _real classic."_

 _"S-Snow White?"_ Video-Corvus' breath hitched.

The man nodded absentmindedly. " _Yeah. Lips red as rose, skin pale as snow, and hair black as ebony_." He recited. " _It's a tale that everyone knew as a kid. At least, in Taivas and it's colonies… along with another planet. I'll buy a copy for you_."

" _Sir_?!"

" _You seem highly interested. I'll lend you a copy of my collection of Disney fairytale movies as well_." He waved off Corvus' protests. " _It's fine, I'm just glad you're interested in our culture_."

Video- Corvus remained silent. The video ended. A sign appeared that says that this video was made three years ago.

Everyone in the room remained silent. Nobody dared move an inch. Corvus was silent and attentive to their reactions, while the two girls were shell-shocked.

"What…" Apple was the one who broke the silence, "So… there's a galactic empire out there who… knows our stories and loves it?"

"Yeah." Corvus answered cautiously.

Apple grinned, pure elation written on her face. "Raven!" She turned to the other shell-shocked girl. Raven jolted out of her thoughts.

"Apple…?"

"We have people, actual people, who read-… three galaxies…" Apple's face was filled with awe and wonder. "Three galaxies… three galaxies' worth of population love our stories! Enough to make movies about it!" She turned to Corvus. "You've seen the movies, right? Are they good? Who or what's Disney?"

Corvus stepped back with both his hands at chest level. "C-Chill, Apple. Take a deep breath." He made a motion of rising his chest and hands before lowering them when he saw that Apple was taking a deep breath. "Yes, I _have_ seen them. They're _great_. Disney is an entertainment company made by Walt Disney less than a hundred years ago. They specialize in making movies, especially of the folk tale and fairytale kind."

He laughed. "Personally, and a bit ironically, my favorite is one of the their more recent movies. It's… not Snow White, it's…" He faltered when he saw Apple's slightly disappointed expression, "Don't look at me like that! Snow White's great and all but the more modern movies are much more relatable!"

Apple sighed and placed on a small smile. "True. What is your favorite movie?"

"M… Maleficent." Corvus answered sheepishly. Apple racked her brain trying to look for the mentioned fairytale.

"Corvus, I don't think that's a fairytale." Apple hesitantly replied.

"Oh, it is!" Corvus gestured wildly, "It's a retelling of the Sleeping Beauty… in the villain's perspective."

Another round of silence filled the room.

"Modern… interpretations of fairytales have been focusing on the side of the villains nowadays because they have been fed the same story over and over again. So…" he trailed off, not knowing how to continue. When they remained silent, Corvus waved and gestured on the air around him wildly once more. "I suppose the people now demands the views of the villains and why they became villains."

Raven blinked. "People… like villains?"

"Oh, yeah, they do!" Corvus replied, pulling a chair over and sitting on it. "People love them, sometimes more than the hero. Villains are, after all, just people whose stories made them bitter." He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

"But…" Raven began, unsure how to voice her emotions. "Aren't they supposed to hate villains?"

Corvus nodded. "Yeah, they should… and yet…" He trailed off, his memories in Earth surfacing. "It's just a matter of why. Why did the villain do that? Was their reason petty? Was it an act of revenge? Or do they believe their cause is noble? Stuff like that. Villains aren't great if the only thing that motivate them is pettiness."

Apple glanced at Raven. _'Does the Evil Queen have a reasonable excuse to chase down Snow White?'_ Apple thought, _'I suppose not. Not if it's just jealousy…'_

Corvus froze, unsure how to continue. "Ah… uh," he racked his brain for more things to say, "G-Girls, I need a tour guide in the village. Yeah!" He awkwardly laughed. "I asked my boss earlier if I can stay. He said yes. I just need to stay in an inn."

Apple looked away with a forced cough. "Oh, sure." She packed her sandwich and set it aside. "We'll be glad to help."

"Great!" He piped, walking backwards. "So, uh… c-charm you later!" He all but ran out of the room and jumped off the balcony.

"Corvus!" Apple jolted up.

"Relax." Raven soothed, completely unfazed. "He's done this before."

* * *

Red eyes stared at the crystal ball on the lone table. "Your pets are too boring, Oz." He sighed, bored. "Tell me, is this the generation you believe will destroy the curse?" He sent the black haired, blue eyed man a grin.

"I don't believe it, pagan." He said plainly, "I know."

"You don't know the future." The other man countered, still lazing but used a baiting tone. "You never hexpected what happened eight hundred years ago. You never hexpected me."

"True." Oz answered evenly, "But I don't need to explain myself to you, do I? I don't owe a you, a disgusting caricature of a deity, anything."

The red eyed man slowly blinked at him before turning back to the crystal ball. "Are you gonna leave?" He asked instead, "I'm already tucked in and all, see?"

Oz silently stood up and walked to a huge metal door covered and lines with spells, sigils, and runes far older than the tradition Ever After has implemented on its own.

With a touch from his palm, the door opened. At the same time, a huge glowing blue forcefield rose up between the large space of Oz and the deity in a span of milliseconds.

"Solve the puzzle, Loki," Oz looked at the deity, "and you're allowed to go."

* * *

Corvus was baffled by the sheer beauty of girls he's met. He's never been to Ever After High before, not even when his mother still reigned cruelly throughout the land. This- good- news for him.

The Village of Book-End is a place bustling with lively energy that is evident on the fairyteens and adults alike. Right now, it seems that the paragon of lively energy is right in front of him, being introduced by Apple White herself.

"Corvus meet Briar Beauty, future Sleeping Beauty, and my BFFA." She said, gesturing to a girl with brown hair and pink streaks on the front. "Briar, meet Corvus. He's, uh…"

"Raven's distant relative." Corvus gave Apple a side grin upon seeing her confusion. "Very distant." He took a step forward, pulled one of Briar's hands and placed a kiss on it. "Had I known that Raven's school is filled with gorgeous ladies like you, I would've visited her sooner."

Briar sent him an amused look while Raven and Apple sent him confused, and shocked, looks. "Raven, I never knew you had relative. Handsome ones too."

"He's actually my only cousin." Raven fibbed awkwardly. "Fifth cousin."

"Oh," Briar pulled her hand away but kept her gaze on Corvus, "will he stay?"

"A week only," Corvus dramatically sighed, "I'm just here on a short visit."

Briar actually looked slightly disappointed. "Well, if you have the time, come join us for a party downtown this week." She said, "It's going to be a page-ripper! We're gonna have DJ N-Chant performing."

Corvus paused. This is… not what he expected.

"I-I suppose I can make it." He eyed Raven. She sent him a shrug. "When this week?"

"Friday night. Party starts at seven o' clock." Briar glanced at her watch. "Oh, my Fairy Godmother!" she gasped, "I'm running late for an appointment." She hurried past them but looked back. "See you, Apple, Raven! Nice to meet you, Corvus!"

With that, she's off.

"She seems nice." Corvus sighed dreamily.

"Did you just flirt with her?" Raven abruptly asked.

"It wasn't flirting, Raven." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's _witty banter_."

"No, it's flirting." Raven cocked her head, arms crossing and a hand was rubbing her chin. "Odd, you never flirted with _anyone_ before. You used to have the speaking ability of an awkward thirteen-year-old."

"I _was_ an awkward thirteen-year-old." Corvus agreed, ruffling his sister's hair. When she gave her protests and flailing arms, he stopped. "People change, _cousin_ dear."

' _I had friends in there. Comrades. I tried. I tried.'_

Raven just sighed, shaking away the memory. "I'm just glad you grew out of it."

"Thank you."

"So that I wouldn't have to constantly hexplain what you were saying." Raven held out her hands and intentionally made them quiver. "H-H-Hello, m-my name i-is C-Corvus." She stammered in a cracking voice.

"Hey!" Corvus turned to Apple, feeling attacked. "Defend me!"

"I can't." Apple held her hands up, "I don't know you that well."

Corvus sighed and looked up at the sky. "Authors, I don't deserve this." He cried. "End my suffering."

"Relax, drama queen." Raven slapped his arm weakly. "Come on, we're going to the Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shop."

Corvus froze. "I can't." He stiffly said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"I need to notify my bosses." He answered a little too quickly. "I mean, my superiors that I'm staying. They only allowed me to be here because I heard from one of our local informers that the Evil Queen was freed and that there's a chance that I might get a shard and, yeah, I do- did- got- have gotten a shard but I still haven't notified my bosses- superiors- _generals_ that I have gotten the help I need and I just need rest and-"

"Corvus." Apple's voice cut through his babbling. He stared at her with wild eyes. "Your superiors will understand. Are you alright?" Her worried, but prodding, gaze made him look away.

"I am." He replied, slightly forceful. "I'm great. Ten-four, baby!"

He sent her a grin he knows looks foolish. "Corvus-." Apple tried once more but was interrupted.

"I'm hungry!" He forced a grin and walked ahead of them. He turned around. "Any good place where we can get some grub?"

"The Mad Hatter's Haberdashery and Tea Shop seemed like a good idea…" Raven trailed off. Her gaze went to her brother's left hand. He clenched and unclenched it, thumb running over his fingers every now and then.

"Can we not go there?" he said in a small, meek voice. "I'd rather not-," he took a deep breath, "I'd rather not go somewhere that's reminiscent o-of… Wonderland."

"Oh." Was all Raven said.

It seems that Corvus wasn't able to move on from the events nearly a decade ago. This, Raven understood.

"Yeah." Corvus agreed, looking absolutely defeated and humuloahum. "Oh."

"We can just grab a couple of hocus lattes at a different café." Apple quickly suggested, moving forward to grasp his wrist. "I heard that there's this new one opening downtown."

Corvus steadied his resolve as he nodded. "Alright." He gave her a smug grin that seemed to weak in Raven's eyes. "If you just wanted a date with me, you could've just said so."

"What?" Apple released him and took a step back, befuddled. "I didn't…"

Corvus laughed. "I'm kidding!" he held out his arm for her, "Now, where's this café?"

As they walk away, with Apple's arm draped in Corvus', Raven followed. Her urge to make him sit down and interrogate him about what royally happened these past three years is nigh unbearable. She knows about Wonderland. She understands why Corvus would rather evade anything related to that topsy turvy of a world. (She just thought that he moved on.)

She royally wants to ask him a thousand questions about the past three years and not let him go until he answers. Yet, she knows that if she does, Kieran will just shut himself further. Possibly to the point of even running away once more.

For all their bickering, Raven doesn't want her brother gone.

* * *

Oz watched them from the sidelines. He eyes the trio from afar, sipping his black coffee. He lets the bitterness run over his taste buds as he gazes at them from the corner booth by the window.

The perfect location to have the wide, wide view of the entire café _and_ the outside.

Raven was bickering with Corvus as Apple ordered for three of them. A sight enough to make his heart hurt. From pain or joy, he knows not. How long has he waited for _this_? For all three of them to be in the same period? He doesn't know anymore. He doesn't want to count the centuries.

All he knows is that the curse that that disgusting... creature cast upon them must be broken.

He remembers the day it all happened. He's seen Loki cast the curse on the entire planet. He's seen Loki drown the entire planet in his lies. It made him highly responsible for stopping it.

He sips his coffee once more. _'You won't win this round, Loki.'_ He thought, knowing that he's being watched right now. _'I'll beat your game. I'll end your curse.'_ He turned to the three fairyteens taking their seats new the cashier and far from him. _'They will be my champions.'_

* * *

 **A/N** : This… update is earlier than I expected! It's quite a nice thing too.

You ask: 'What's the deal between Loki and Oz?!'

All in due time, dear readers! It's gonna be a wild ride but you're not gonna get any answers any time soon because I'll introduce Corvus to the different characters of Ever After High and how the school works.

Speaking off, this story is somewhat my way of projecting my frustration to all the questions I hold for the series (the webisodes ones at least). Ever since I've rewatched the entire series, my frustration of questions such as EAH's shady history (True Heart's Day, everyone? It just says it's banned but… like… how did it start?).

Note: I'm relying more on the webisodes than on the book series because the webisodes are easily at my disposal.

For those who's read my old fic 'The Sentinel', you're either so confused right now or excited. Yes, Kiera is part of the Sentinel but he's not a General. Not to mention, I've actually done research this time and I can conclude that I fixed the gist of it: ranks, how it works, different stations. It'll be explained later.

As for the timeline. It's nearly done. I'm just fixing whatever loving fuck happened eight hundred years ago in this fic. But everything is going smoothly so far.

To all my silent readers and those who actually review, my followers and favorite-rs thank you all!

See you on the next chapter! Toodles for now!

 **REPLIES TO** :

 _Guest [4-14-2018]_ : Holy ffffff… no words can say how much this comment made my week. And fueled my motivation. As I posted the first chapter, I had a crapton of doubts in my head if people will even bother to read it. Your comment really steeled my determination.

Actually, I don't go to an American school so the end of my school year is earlier than May (it's actually this April). Ouch, I sincerely hope you hold on, dude. Ending a school in July is a _pain_! I'm now very much thankful for the time span of my school year. When do you guys start your school year, anyways?

**re-edited: 9-28-2018**


	3. I:III

**ACT I: CHAPTER III - The Day After Breaking and Entering (Part Two)**

* * *

 **A/N** : I'm so sorry this chapter is out late.

It wasn't my intention but my laziness (and Sims 4) caught up midway the first version. When I read it, I felt immensely dissatisfied and had a 'wtf' all over. I did another take and this is the product.

On a plus side, this is one helluva word vomit.

I realized I should probably post what's my timeline for the story. It will be up in my account, I'll just notify you guys when I have arranged it nicely.

This chapter has _ORGANIZATION BUILDING_. Or rather, it explains some of the Sentinel's dynamics and how it will affect the story. And Ever After.

If you don't want that you can skip the whole conversation of Vlad and the Polemarch.

 **A/N [8-23-2018]: **Changed Kieran's name into Corvus because Kieran Valentine exists.****

 **WARNING/S** : Slight Rapple at the beginning. (**This story will not have a Rapple ending though. It's just Apple's bisexuality rising and her being so confused. Placed the warning because some of my readers might not appreciate Rapple**) For those who don't like any sort of mention of LGBTQ scenes- or even simple hints and implications, please leave if you can't stand it. Cussing.

 **STATUS** : UNBeta'd, UNEdited

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own EAH.

* * *

Corvus stared hard at the two girls sitting on the other side of the booth. Apple nearly shifted underneath his gaze. Nearly.

"I'm sorry," he coughed, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward, "did you just say that Raven slammed the Storybook of Legends and…?"

"And broke a fairy important tradition." Apple added, head tilting. "I wasn't too happy then, but I understand now why she did it."

Corvus looked at Raven with mixed fascination and… something else that Apple can't name. "I'm not sure how I feel about this." He mused.

"It's done." Raven shrugged, seemingly blasé, but Apple notices telltale signs of her tenseness from being her roomie for two years. Her shoulder is stuck in a slightly raised position and her gaze is downright penetrating. "What's done is done. We didn't vanish, die, or get sucked out of existence. We're still here and Ever After is the same."

Corvus lowered his eyes to his coffee cup. "I suppose." He mumbled, taking a sip from it.

"I did, however, sign it." Raven smirked when Corvus sputtered and let out a mixture of a choke and a croak. "It's a long story. One that involves going to Wonderland."

Corvus covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he grabbed a couple of tissues. "I have time." He said, wiping the spilled coffee from his face and the table. "Plenty. In fact, do tell me the list of rule and traditions you've broken since I was gone."

Raven bit her lower lip and looked intensely at the table. Her thumb ghosted her chin up and down. Apple felt her heart skip a beat at the adorable picture her roommate posed.

She blinked, breaking out of her trance.

It's just one of _those_ feelings again. The ones that make her see girls _aesthetically_ pleasing. Not that girls can't see each other in an aesthetically pleasing way. But… Apple's pretty sure that other girls' heartbeats don't skip if they fine other girls aesthetically pleasing. Maybe.

When she turned to Corvus, he was giving her an odd look. Apple raised her eyebrows, questioning. He let out a smirk. Playful and coy, but it has the slight view of his sharpened teeth.

Apple gulped. _'What did I do?'_ She thought, feeling slightly threatened by his stare and not too obvious baring of teeth.

"So," Corvus clasped his hands together and rested his chin on them, "Apple, mind telling me why you stayed near my sister after all the… hexciting shenanigans that happened?"

Beside her, Raven gave out a 'hey!' but Apple stared at Corvus. _'What's he getting at?'_

"Well…" she said uncertainly.

"Don't mind him, Apple." Raven huffed, placing hand on her friend's shoulder whilst glaring at Corvus. "His overprotectiveness is just showing."

Corvus pouted. "Can't I take care of my baby sister?" he asked, arms crossing and leaning back.

"Corvus," Raven growled, "I'm _seventeen_. Leave me be."

"It's fine." Apple sent Raven a smile. The former turned to the Sentinel. "I don't mind at all, Corvus." She said his name like it's a challenge. Corvus turned to her with piercing mismatched eyes. Though she felt chills, Apple will not back down now. Not after all the 'hexciting shenanigans'.

"Admittedly," she began evenly, "I was latching onto Raven's company for selfish reasons." Corvus met her eyes and- _oh, my Fairy Godmother_ \- his eyes held smoldering malice in them. "In the beginning." She sent him a wobbly smile. The fire in Corvus's eyes dimmed and he tilted his head. "After everything that has happened…" she looked at Raven and their eyes met. "Well, she grew on me and before I knew it I started seeing her view of the world."

Apple turned away from Raven and back to the table. "Though," she wrapped her hands around her cup, "there are times that I forgot." She paused, inhaling deeply in her nose and exhaling it inaudibly through her mouth. "A fairy, fairy good hexample of that was last week."

Corvus didn't say anything for a time. "I won't ask about what happened." He slid off the booth, cup in hand. The girls looked at him curiously. "Not right now, at least." He pocketed his right hand. "We really ought to check in a hotel. You know, just for the week."

Apple and Raven exited their booth and followed Corvus outside. Or rather, Raven did follow her brother outside but Apple hung back, someone catching her eye. In the corner of the room, and by the window, was a lone man.

He has black hair and blue eyes along with ridiculously pale skin and handsome features. Though it's not those things that caught her eye (even if blue eyes and black hair were an oddity outside of the main White family and its branches). She doesn't recognize him from any of her clan's monthly dinner, yet…

Yet something from this man is distantly _familiar_.

"Apple." Raven's voice broke her from her trance. Apple turned to her friend and saw Raven's slightly concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Apple easily grinned at her, taking Raven's arm and walking outside the café. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Raven began to explain their (rough) plan for the day. They need to book Corvus a hotel and show him around town so that he can at least buy groceries while he's here.

From behind them, Apple can feel Corvus' gaze at the back of her head.

* * *

Vladimir Dmitri is sure that he won't ever see another day. Granted, it's paranoia talking and that his- _potential_ \- executioner is behind a holographic screen.

"So," the Polemarch's heavily distorted voice echoed through the speakers, "mind telling me why you _haven't_ informed me about this world, High General Vladimir Dmitri?"

Vlad stood straighter. The screen shows a grey picture with the Chronogios House Sigil. A translucent, golden hourglass filled with white sand behind a bronze hawk with outstretched wings carrying a golden-bladed, copper-colored scythe by its claws. All the space not taken by the image was colored blood red.

The general thinks the design is too decadent and gaudy. However, House Chronogios is not something to sneeze at, despite their dwindling numbers and gaudy sigil.

"Sir, I humbly apologize." He tried keeping his nervousness at bay, but it's hard if it's a _Chronogios_ you're talking to. "But we only recently discovered this planet."

"One year _isn't_ recent, High General Dmitri." Though the voice is heavily deepened and distorted, Vlad can hear the snarl. He flinched. " Is this another human-type world?"

"Yes, sir." Vlad confirmed. "But this world has… interesting properties."

"Oh?"

This world has high amounts of magic everywhere. Majority of my men and I were taken back by the amount of magical aura we _felt_ when we got out of the ship. The scans showed abnormal rates. Its average percentage showed eighty-nine percent magical aura per kilometer."

Vlad took a deep breath and exhaled. He has to have calm nerves if he were to say the next parts.

"Sir, it's higher than Earth's average of eighty-five percent magical aura per kilometer. Higher than Taivan's average of eighty-seven percent. Some of our men, especially those from planets with low magic had to either stay back in the ships or take high amounts of magic-tolerant pills. Even then, those who took the pills still felt uncomfortable."

"Bullshit!" The Polemarch paused, taking in the words. "Earlier, you said a _majority_ of your men. Who were the unaffected ones?"

"Only one, sir." Vlad cleared up, looking at the file on the table before him.

"Who?"

"Corvus Queen." Vlad forced out. And immediately regretted it. If Corvus wasn't in the spotlight then, he will be now.

The Polemarch went silent. Vlad now _sincerely_ regrets his words. Just as he was about to make up a weak excuse about Corvus' immunity to the smothering magic of Ever After, he spoke.

"Your protégé?" The Polemarch mused. "Send his files to me."

Vlad cursed underneath his breath. His student will take the brunt of his stupidity. Corvus will be poked and prodded for his genetics. Probably to enhance the magic-tolerance of everyone involved. He needs to be spared from this cruel fate.

Breath in deeply. Exhale. "Sir, there are two more things you need to know." When the Polemarch remained silent, he continued. "Corvus is a local of this world, but it wouldn't do if we experiment his genes. He's a loyal soldier and he deserves to be free-!"

"You think I'm gonna turn him into a lab rat?" The disbelief and anger from the voice made him bite his tongue. "Vladimir, I'm _not_ gonna harm him or keep him in a cage. I am gonna bestow him an Overseer's job."

Vlad mouth dropped. Being an Overseer is a high honor. An Overseer is someone who's in charge on the protection of a planet from galactic threats.

It's bestowed only to Sentinels (seeing as how their job is to protect the known planets). Not every planet has an Overseer. Most of the planets that have one are just recently discovered. These positions were taken back after the knowledge of the Empire with the world is gained or sufficient.

The planets that were discovered way back but still has an Overseer means that it almost always receives galactic threat. A very famous example of the planets in the latter category is Earth.

Despite its ignorance over this matter, Earth receives one almost on a _weekly_ basis. The longest that Earth has gone without a galactic threat from alien pirates or conquerors was three weeks. Three. Damn. Weeks.

Most of those threats were attracted to the high amounts of magic that Earth has. The Empire couldn't very just leave people to be subjugated and enslaved so they stayed. For tens of thousands of years.

In a way, Earth is now the 'child' of the Taivan Empire. An ignorant child but a child nonetheless.

Now, if Earth has a mere eighty percent MA/Km (Magical Aura per Kilometer), what will those threats do when they find out about _Ever After_.

With that thought, it baffles Vlad how Ever After wasn't enslaved or subjugated already.

He shook his head. It doesn't matter now, though. If the Empire discovers a world, the others will soon know of it. Fledgling empires and conquerors will try to fight over this world. Fight over the magic that it has.

Corvus' homeworld is, for a lack of better wording, _fucked twice over_. Speaking of Corvus…

"Overseer of what world, sir?" Vlad asked, half-heartedly.

Maybe Corvus will be an Overseer of the more recently discovered one. Forty-three percent MA/Km. Ordinary, but it will be a good place to train Corvus on how to be an Overseer for planets with higher MA/Km.

Whoever will be the Overseer of Ever After, Vlad wishes them the best. Though it's _GREAT_ honor to Overseer a high MA/Km planet, it's also a _humongous_ pain in the ass.

Earth has had five Overseers the past _two_ decades.

Most planets get at least one or two on the entire duration in Taiva's watch. Ten years is the longest that Taiva watched over a planet before packing up and calling it a day, ensuring that the planet's population are safe from threats. Earth, however, attracts too much potential alien invaders that the Sentinels _had to_ stay.

One died in combat, two filed resignation, and one was heavily injured to the point of retirement. The current one- the fifth- was just two years into her term. She's doing fine so far. But Vlad wonders how long that will last.

"Ever After, of course." He said as if it were obvious.

Vlad's train of thoughts hits the breaks and derailed from its path.

" _Huh_?!"

"Oh, come now!" The Polemarch scoffed. "Who better to Overseer than the local himself?'

"Sir, Corvus' just _eighteen_!" Vlad argued, flailing his hands.

"Then he's gonna be the youngest to be named Overseer." The Polemarch retorted in a bored manner. Vlad was about the make a scathing remark but was stopped by the Polemarch's question. "What was the other one?"

"What?"

"You said that I have to know two things about this world. One; Corvus Queen's a local from it. And…?"

Vlad didn't reply immediately. Not because he's angry, no. It's because he doesn't know how to voice it.

How do you say that one of their best soldiers is a local from a world filled with fairytale characters?! The Polemarch will think that this is a mere joke and will have him executed! Why does everything have to be so, so _ridiculous_?!

"Soldier?" The Polemarch called out in a gruff tone that Vlad had to answer immediately.

"Ever After is a world of fairy tales, sir."

Silence at the other end of the line.

"Sir?"

A loud crackling, distorted laughter hurt Vlad's ears. " _By Conrad's sword_ ," he chortled, "that's _fucking_ hilarious, Dmitri!"

"Sir, I'm completely serious!" Upon the tone of Vlad, the Polemarch sobered. "Corvus was the one who directed us into that planet in the first place."

"It's not for a tour, is it?" He asked.

Vlad sighed. "No." He jogged his memory on Corvus' movements the entire time. "In fact, he was uncomfortable all the way through. Like he's avoiding certain places."

"Is he a criminal?"

"No!" Vlad scrambled to clear everything up. "No police officer apprehended him or looked at him funny when we took a detour to a village."

Vlad also made sure to not name the village. _'The Village of_ Book-End _?'_ He thought grumpily. _'Who in the nine main worlds thought it'd be a great idea to name a place like that!?'_

"Then…?"

"He never told us why." Vlad faltered then, remembering what happened after. What happened at _and_ to Space Station Ilion isn't something that people wanted to talk about. Or think about.

"If you think as a Sentinel," the Polemarch said slowly after a while, "do you find him to be a good candidate for the Overseer position?"

As a friend and a 'big brother', Vlad thinks that Corvus is too young for a planet like Ever After. But as a Sentinel…

"Yes." Vlad admitted reluctantly. "I see him as a good candidate for an Overseer. J-Just not Ever After, though. He's simply too young to…" he slowed, thinking about the events of Ilion, "to lead an army big enough to protect a planet like this…"

Silence on the other side. The crackling of the distorted sounds and the speakers irks Vlad greatly. _Everything_ about this conversation irks him greatly. The gaudiness of the Chronogios House Sigil, the fact that the Polemarch brushes of his concern regarding Corvus' wellbeing, and even Corvus' own secrets irks him.

' _Why can't that boy see that his mental health is going down the drain?'_ Vlad thought, feeling a headache coming on.

The Polemarch tsked. "You underestimate your protégé very much, Vlad. You'd be surprised that sometimes, the young ones are the most capable to lead." He said and Vlad wants to laugh. "Make him Overseer of Ever After. That's an order from your commander, High General Vladimir Dmitri."

The gigantic screen went black before Vlad can even reply.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He muttered, trudging out of the communication room. Yep, a headache is now there. Thirty dwarves now decided that his frontal lobe is a good place to find diamonds.

'Fuck _those dwarves.'_ He opened the door to his personal study. _'I need some aspirin. Shit.'_

After nursing his migraine, he lounged on one of the sofas in his study. He took a moment to observe the room. It was quiet and only the shelves and pictures of nature are there to serve him company. In the middle of the room is a desk and a chair where he does his paperwork.

' _Speaking of paperwork…'_ He groaned. Mentally, he began drafting his- sarcastic- congratulations to Corvus that he found himself an Overseer of a very important world.

' _That boy will be dead in a few months.'_ He started up his laptop. _'If the Fates are merciful, maybe a year or two.'_

His phone buzzed beside him laptop, indicating a text message. The screen lit up and he was able to see its contents.

" _Sir_ ," it read, a message from Corvus, " _I am glad to inform you that I am cured of my poison and would be fit to…_ "

Vlad sighed. He doesn't know whether from relief or pity. _'Poison won't kill you, kid.'_ He thought, picking his phone up. He dialed Corvus. _'Might as well be upfront about his new status. No, poison won't kill you, kid. Ever After will.'_

* * *

Corvus slipped his phone in his pocket. "Alright!" He grinned at Raven and Apple. "Where to next?" Raven was about to speak up when his phone rang in his pocket. "Shit, sorry." He fished for it awkwardly and hit answer before even seeing who it was.

"Corvus speaking, make it fast." Corvus answered almost immediately and Raven had a raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, much virtue, so patience." Raven said, earning Corvus' glare. She smirked.

That annoyance of Corvus' face faded when the person on the other end spoke. "Sir! G-Glad to see you got my message. And so quickly too." Raven looked at him curiously. "I'm now fine, sir. Yessir. Sir?" Corvus' eyes widened in glee. "I… I can stay?"

Raven jumped and leaned in, hoping to catch a piece of the call. Corvus is staying!

It all crashed when Corvus paled. "Sir, I did not survive death by poison only to die by _extreme stress_!" He exclaimed, his unused hand flailing around. "What do you mean that the Polemarch said it himself?!" He listened to what the other end is saying, panic and horror in his voice. "What?! Who assigns an eighteen-year-old to be in charge-!" Corvus' shoulders slumped down. "If he says so..." He pinched the bridge of his nose with eyes shut.

He sighed. Raven is now seriously curious. Something's amiss. "Do I have to rent an apartment or will you pull some strings?" After a second, his eyes snapped open. "You want me to use Legion III? … Yes, sir. Your commands are heard loud and clear." He ended the conversation by saying something foreign.

Corvus pulled his phone away and stared at it.

Green aura glowed in his hand as he lit up the phone in flames.

Raven and Apple stepped back, the former raising an arm to defend Apple if necessary. Raven's gaze focused on Corvus. His shoulders are tense, fists clenched hard, and his breathing is fast. Something went very, _very_ wrong on that conversation.

It all vanished in a second. All his tenseness and anger faded away.

He turned to the girls. When he saw their distance, Raven saw the guilt clouding his eyes. It made her stand straighter.

"Good news… and bad news." He sighed, remaining where he is. "The good news is, you'll get sick of my handsome face because I'll be staying here a long time." Despite his arrogant statement, his tone remained blank. " _Another_ good news is I don't need to rent a hotel."

"The bad news… we're gonna have to cut this tour short." Corvus shifted uneasily. "If you two would allow me to escort you two back to your dorms-"

"No." Raven crossed her arms. Corvus looked at her wearily, as if despite the day's earliness, he's ready to simply lie on a bed and sleep until tomorrow. "What's Legion III?"

What surprised Raven was the short and tight voice Corvus used upon answering. "Confidential matters." He had said. "Nothing you two need to know."

Raven was about to retort but Apple spoke up first. "But I'm crown princess of Ever After." She stepped forward. "I don't know what this Legion III is but I can say that as the next High Queen," Raven's eyes narrowed when Corvus flinched but recovered quickly, "I demand to know what the hex it is!"

Corvus stared his tired eyes into Apple's demanding ones. "What would it take you to get off my back then, Apple-pie?"

Apple's reply was curt and sharp. "You can't."

"If there's a will, there's a way." Corvus said, mostly to himself. His slumped form straightened. "Apple, please understand. This is the stuff that anyone of you fairyteens should know."

"But we want to." Apple said, stepping forward until she's beside Raven. "And we will."

"Curiosity killed that cat." Corvus snapped, baring his teeth.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Raven shot back, arms crossed. "We survived mom when she got out of her prison."

"This is bigger than her." Corvus insisted. "Look, if you two aren't gonna cut it, I'm ditching."

Raven chuckled. "We can track you, even without your stuff or DNA. I know a spell."

Corvus snorted. Raven gritted her teeth in anger. It magnified when he spoke up.

"Like you can do that." He turned around and walked away.

Indignant and furious, Raven teleported in front of him in a midst of a purple-colored pillar of fire. Her gaze caught something flutter on his face but she was too angry to care whatever-after it is!

" _Don't_ ," she snarled, "underestimate me."

"Careful, Rae." He muttered, looking absolutely bored and indifferent. It grated on Raven's temper. "Vanity is a sin."

"Trying to prove a point _isn't_ , _Corv_." She snapped.

Corvus turned away from her to look at Apple. Raven's gaze followed his and saw Apple looking at them with curiosity, and unharmed. He turned back to her and stared. She raised her magical aura to poke at his, challenging him. Her only warning from the retaliatory force was an annoyed look.

The magical aura he pushed against hers was so strong- so _powerful_ \- that she flinched. Nevertheless, she held on. His magical aura was just there, as if a wall to deter her from her assault but she continued.

Corvus has always been the magical prodigy between the two of them. Though mom denies it and says that Raven is just a late bloomer, the latter always knew that Corvus has always been _better_. Hex, even mother's minions think so too! They ask- request, demand- that Corvus be mother's heir despite his obvious distaste to evil, both vaguely and upfront.

Raven has always stumbled on controlling her magic. Learning new tricks are fine, but performing them? She nearly set her table on fire on the desire to warm food, for fairy's sake! Raven knows that she had more 'Good King' than 'Evil Queen' in her. She _knows_ that.

But to hear Corvus vaguely imply that she's magically weak hurt her. She has to do this. She needs to be able to stand against him. She has to be demanding and unyielding. _She needs to prove her point._

Corvus grinned condescendingly at her. "What?" Raven snapped.

Corvus dropped his magic. Raven lost control over her magical aura and pushed it too far. Corvus didn't even blink when he felt it wash over him. She practically felt like someone punched her in the gut.

' _Am I that weak compared to him?'_

"You've grown, Raven." He said, but it didn't lift her mood, as he ruffled her hair. "But not quite. It's _cute_ , really!"

She slapped his hand away. "Quit being vague and let us come with you."

 _Good Fairy Godmother_ , that sounded hextremely petulant but Raven didn't care.

He turned to Apple. "I'll allow you two to come." He conceded, "Under one condition. What ever happens there, stays there. Omerta."

Apple blinked- presumably at Corvus' change of mood. "Omertà?" Raven can't blame Apple for her sudden wariness. "What does that mean?"

Corvus smiled that condescending smile and placed a finger on his mouth. "A code of silence. What happens there will stay there, understood?" Though his tone sounds teasing, the implicit threat behind it made the two girls shiver. Apple nodded at him solemnly.

"Understood."

"Glad you understand." He said, turning to Raven with a smile. "Rae, earlier you ask what the Legion III is, right?" Raven nodded but kept silent. "Well, let me show you two an example of the Taivan Empire's star-voyaging technology."

* * *

 **A/N** : **! _LONG INFORMATIVE AUTHOR'S NOTES AHEAD_!**

 _ **(to those who don't like to read a story's lore, just skip this, there's a marker at the end to mark the info vomit)**_

For those who don't understand what an Overseer is and why it made Corvus so fucking mad, here's the basics:

It's a position given to high ranking _Sentinels_. You could say that if the Taivan empire were still conquering galaxies, they'd be the governors.

Their job is to make sure that the planet's safety from _outsiders_ is intact. It's their job to make sure that the known planets are safe from _outside_ threats. (Like space pirates, other budding conquering empires, and even simple spies.) I emphasize the outside part because rarely does the Overseer meddle in the internal affairs of their assigned planet. _Unless it's Earth._

Honestly, Earth is a special planet for reasons that will be explained later on. It will have its own small arc why it's average spikes up to 85% MA/Km.

Also, MA/Km- if you haven't read it- means Magical Aura per Kilometer. It's the average amount of magical percentage in a single kilometer.

Wonderland has the highest (it's so obvious this doesn't need to be a spoiler), Ever After is second, Taiva is third, and Earth is fourth. In the known, accessible worlds at least. The universe is large and, therefore, has _so much_ uncharted territory.

If you haven't noticed, this story doesn't only have fantasy in it but also SCIENCE FICTION. This is gonna be my attempt at wrangling those two together. More on the fantasy side, though.

Anyways, when I wrote that Earth is practically Taiva's 'child', I wasn't bluffing. In this fic, Taiva had always defended Earth from alien threat. Their history together shall be explained in future chapters.

If anyone of you noticed that Vlad's thoughts- aside from his grumping- are formulated like this: _'Who in the_ nine main worlds _thought it'd be a great idea to name a place like that!?'_

Yeah. Surprise, surprise! Norse myths also play a part in this! Well, no. Not really.

In Norse myths, there are nine worlds. Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim Vanaheim, Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Helheim. If you had trouble pronouncing those worlds, just watch Thor. They're probably not there but IDK, I don't watch Thor.

In this fic, there are nine MAIN worlds. They're the first worlds _created_ and the rest just followed. They have the highest magic- more than Wonderland.

'BUT AUTHOR,' I hear you cry, 'I THOUGHT WONDERLAND HAS THE HIGHEST MA/Km?!'

Yes, it does. In the known, _accessible_ worlds.

The easiest way to get in the _main_ worlds is to be _invited in_. There are other ways but they're hard and most of them involves sacrifice of the gory variety.

'BUT AUTHOR,' I hear you exclaim once more, 'I KNOW THAT MIDGARD MEANS EARTH. IF SO, WHY DOES EARTH GET SO MUCH SHIT FROM ALIENS?!'

Okay, so… this phrase might sound redundant but it explains why: UNLESS IT'S EARTH.

Earth is a _**HUGE**_ exception for a lot of things. It's the only planet Taivan ever bothered to care about more than a century, the only planet to have thousands upon THOUSANDS of deities (gods), and the only planet to have HUNDREDS of cultures mixing and mashing.

It's a conduit of both mundane and magical. It's a mix-n-mash of various accents, languages, lifestyles, ideas, and cultures.

Another addition to the easy way to get in the other eight main worlds is to get to Earth (Midgard). Through Earth, anyone can gain access almost everywhere.

On a side note, for those who didn't really get the point of Space Station Ilion, here's your answer. It's a space station made by the Taivan Empire to watch over the known planets. It's always moving (within it's designated area) and, therefore, patrolling its designated vicinity.

There are eight, placed in different directions (the four main directions plus the four intermediate directions).

Each space station larger than the planet Mercury but smaller than Venus. Each of the stations can house two thousand space ships. The officer-in-charge of every single station is a high-ranking _Sentinel_. They're not called Overseers, they're called Generals.

The Taivan Generals are similar to ours. However, the Taivan Empire has two types: the normal type and the one that holds a space station.

Generals and Overseers are on par with each other in terms of ranking. The only difference is; Overseers can lose their rank after a few years whereas a General lose theirs upon retirement. Though, both will get a high pension when they retire or resign for their efforts.

After an Overseer's term is done, they can be Generals if they aren't already.

If they are both and Overseer and a General, then their title is Overseer-General. It doesn't really elevate their rank, and they're still on par with Overseers and Generals. The only thing that changed is their title.

To those who noticed that Vlad's title is High General and were wondering, he's in charge for the ENTIRETY of the Sentinel (no wonder he's such a grump). For my old readers, the ones who's been there since The Sentinel; yes, he's the _very same_ Vladimir Dmitri. Just aged up and a High General instead of a Lieutenant.

Okay, now that we've tackled the basic stuff from this story, let's move on to the SHIPS! (*muffled painful groans in the bg*)

 _ ***update for the pairings: reasons included***_

i. Dexter x Raven

(Ahhh… that one ship that convinced me to write fanfics of EAH. You don't know how many WIP's I have between them since 2013, both mental and in Word. Majority of them are gone though.)

ii. Hunter x Ashlynn

(Although it's… rare. It's just one of my casual ships, anyways. Casual is even stretching.)

iii. Daring x Cerise

('Cause why tf not? Still trying to make this work out though. If all else fails and I don't have a solution, this will be Daring x Cerise x Rosabella. Yes, _Cerise's_ the one in the middle. Why? My gut says so.)

iv. Darling x Holly

(Okay! I can _not_ for the love of my fandoms imagine Darling with a dude- unless she herself is a dude. Chase x Darling was one of my casual ships back then but Dragon Games happened. And then that ship was completely REKT.

I know I don't really have a 'right' to say that Darling is gay because Apple is one of Corvus' possible love interests but… Darling's a lesbian, guys. Let's face it. She literally hides her 'true self'- the white knight armor- in a locker! If that isn't euphemism for 'closeted' then idk what is.)

v. Ramona Badwolf x Justine Dancer

(Ramona's indirect support for Justine's sleep dancing is A+++.)

vi. Chase x Alistair x Lizzie

(To those who wish my untimely death upon seeing this in the list, let me tell you this: _I JUST CAN'T SHIP BUNNY X ALISTAIR._

It's practically Chapter One DexVen and I already had my dose of that. DexVen developed into a more serious matter so I guess Mattel decided to put this pairing out. It heavily disappointed AND bored me. I can become disappointed in a pairing or I can be bored with one but never at the same time!

Alistair x Lizzie is something that I liked when I stumbled upon it in this very site. What can I say? I tend to filter the character tags randomly. This ship has so much potential, though. With Lizzie's cleverness and Alistair's curiosity and riddle-loving self, there's plenty to work on!

Alistair x Chase is a thing in Tumblr that interested me. And wow, that interest lost control after fifteen minutes worth of scrolling. You can blame Prince Ivy for this. Seriously, the dude has _great_ art.

Chase x Lizzie is great as well. But… should I put it in my story? Well, let's see about that in the future. There are… certain factors I've read in Tumblr that made me quite hesitant to put this in but let's see. I'm not pushing it off the table, just hesitant.

Oh, well. It's not unheard off for a single person to take two lovers at once.)

v. Corvus x [a girl of your choosing]

(People who have been reading this since before the reboot knows that _Apple_ was the one he's gonna end up with.

Story-wise, Apple being Corvus' SO made a lot of sense. But… I just can't shake the feeling in my gut that maybe I should give the other girls a chance.

Again, not right now. It can't be with anyone who is a part of the ships _listed_ above.)

NOW THAT WE'RE DONE WITH THAT AS WELL, we can end this chapter.

 _ ***!THE INFORMATION VOMIT IS FINALLY OVER!***_

Let me know about your thoughts on the story and on the info vomit I just did on you guys. If you have any questions regarding this story or its confusing lore, go ahead.

If you ask me in the comments section, my answer will arrive during the next chapter. If you PM me about it, then I can answer you much faster.

Wow, this is the longest damn A/N I've written. Three pages in Word. Just… wow.

Anyways, reviews/comments are greatly appreciated. I hope I didn't scare you guys off with the info vomit and I also hope to see you guys next update.

Toodles!


	4. I:IV

**ACT I: CHAPTER IV - The Legion III**

* * *

 **A/N** : Oh my, God... After months of not being able to properly write a story, my brain feels mushy writing this.

Sorry if this chapter feels like it's too long. I just gotta let out some writing steam that piled up. Hell, I don't even know what the hell I'll type in. My fingers suddenly work faster than my brain on the keyboard.

I'm gonna try to condense my reasons for my lack of updates: my computer was used by my father for his job, school, and my lack of knowledge for Monster High (I remembered that C.A. Cupid exists and that she was first from that show). This chapter was actually supposed to be both for the party and the exploration of the Legion III.

Since I'm not into sci-fi as much as I am into fantasy, imagining Corvus spaceship made my head hurt. Building a rough model of it in Sims was even harder. Good thing one of my friends loves Warhammer 40K and suggested using the spaceship designs from it,

Not related but the narrative slightly changes based on who is 'narrating'. If the character is a native in Ever After, they will use the Ever After lexicon. If they're a native from somewhere else (or have experienced life somewhere else), they'll use normal terms. I also had to nitpick what to use cause some of the words just makes me go 'I AM CONFUSION!'

I just _love_ the EAH wiki. I just found out that they have the doll diaries and DAMN, the plot THICKENS. Well, _EAH's_ plot, not mine. 'Cause, hey, guess what? THE WEBISODES' STORIES DON'T REALLY MATCH THE DAMN DIARIES!

I'm gonna have to type the replies of the reviews at the end 'cause damn I type a long reply for a simple review.

 **A/N [8-23-2018]: **Changed Kieran's name into Corvus because Kieran Valentine exists.****

 **STATUS** : UNEdited, UNBeta'd

 **WARNING/S** : Cussing. Doses of one-sided Rapple. Some drama at the beginning. Apple being a bi disaster. Internalized homophobia. Uh… A small description of how Corvus dealt with his curse.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own EAH.

* * *

"I thought that you would never-after talk to me again. Forever after." Snow said, looking at the man behind her. There stood her life-long companion, the one who saw all her mistakes and her walls down. The man who practically raised her. Alex Jensen.

Or that's what he goes by for the part century, at least.

"It's only been a week." She continued, turning back to her paperwork. Her dwarves wont be here for another good hour- this hour being their lunch break. They have plenty of time to talk. "I didn't know you'd cave in easily."

"Make no mistake." Alex spoke after a moment. "I'm still _fucking_ furious over your downright imbecilic decision."

Snow White, the High Queen of the United Fairy-tale Kingdoms, flinched. A sense of hurt flooded her senses, but she supposes that she deserves it. "I know that." She allowed, swallowing her emotions.

To break down right now would mean damaging her pride as the High Queen. Even if it's in front of the man who's seen it multiple times and even comforted her through all of it.

Alex remained silent, walking over to her. "Your daughter's one of the three people I've waited for all these centuries." He said, plopping himself onto one of her love seats. "And yet, you manipulated her into becoming someone so scared of straying from her destiny. Someone so enamored with her hair-itage." Snow tightened her grip on the quill. "Why?"

"Because our ancestors, the past fairytales, meant for this to be passed down -"

"You know damn well that this is a _curse_ not a something your ancestors want-!"

"I DO!" She snapped, eyes flashing and glaring at him. "I do." She repeated, much firmer. "You told me the gist of the story, but not the details. How can I be sure that your declarations will be true and not fail! That we will never-after end up unhappily-ever-after! Fairytales' _lives_ are at stake here, Alex! You never-after warned me of Narcissa's treachery, never-after warned me of her going off-script, never-after warned me about _her_!"

Alex remained silent, processing her retorts. "I didn't know."

"Hexactly!" Snow pressed, shifting in her seat. "You trust me with the weight of this information and you're only there at the beginning but not the end."

His face darkened. "I would've rather been there 'til the end." He said, oh so softly. It made her pause.

A touchy subject. Alex's conundrum of immortality.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, no, no." He sighed, resting his face on his palms and his elbows on his knees. "I don't know the _entire_ outcome, that's for sure. But I know a somewhat clear one. Isn't that enough?"

Snow remained quiet. Instead, she stood and walked to sit beside him. They sat there in silence. Him staring into the red carpet of the room with his elbows on his knees and her looking at the wooden borders of the wall.

When was the last time they both had this type of comfort around each other? Ever since her daughter's incident at the wishing well, Alex spent less time with them, before altogether stopped visiting Apple. Snow suspected that memory magic was involved, but has no proof otherwise.

"It pains me, you know?" Alex said in a gravely tone. "To have an inkling of knowledge on the future. To _vaguely_ know what's to happen." He laughed sadly. "You used to pester me about it once I told you what I really am." Snow allowed a smile. He grinned for a second but dropped it just as fast. "I wouldn't wish my abilities on anyone. Not even him."

Snow knew that he's talking about the deity he's imprisoned somewhere. A deity locked up for centuries.

"You could've helped people. Should've." She said.

He gave her a pointed look. "Who're you to say that?" Snow prided herself for not flinching. He sighed deeply. "Could've. Should've. Would've. Three damn things I kept hearing both internally and externally. I could've done this. I should've known this. I would've..." His voice cracked.

Alex gazed at her with an hexpression that would've made her heart beat wildly once. "Apple's like a daughter to me. Her birth heralds a huge change in Ever After. She didn't have blonde hair because Fate was simply fucking around. I told you all of this, yet you made your daughter so enamored to the idea of her false happily ever after."

"Because I need to make sure that she's safe." Snow admitted. "Happy."

"You just sheltered her. Blinded her." Alex stated in a simple manner. "I never should've-." He let out a small laugh at this word. "Never should've let her out of my sight. She never would've," he clenched his jaw, "fallen down that _fucking_ well." He rested his face in his hands once again.

"Did you know?" She asked. He shook his head.

"If I did, I could've done everything in my power to stop it."

* * *

"This is the Legion III!" Corvus spread his arms wide.

After trying (and royally fairy-failing) to get them off his back, Corvus teleported all three of them in a valley. The Village of Book-End is still visible but far enough to know that they're in between the mountains close to Ever After High.

Apple's tracks stopped upon seeing the sight in front of her.

"Oh, my Fairy Godmother." She gasped.

In the valley stood a spaceship that loomed over them, casting a long shadow. It was mainly colored in black. Apple noticed the large gun-like objects hanging from underneath its wide wings, barely covered by a metal hood halfway. The golden-tinted frontal windows are so big, it's probably two storeys high. There are multiple towering spikes decorating the edges, each pointed upwards and gleamed underneath the morning sun. On the side are what seems to be closed off cannon holes. Gold-tinted windows spot the walls and showing how many floors it has. The entire thing is possibly seven storeys high.

The ship flashed a deep fear in her. Mother-goosebumps ran up and down her arms and back. Her hair stood at the back of her neck. Her hands felt clammy and shaky.

Apple thinks that anyone who dare gaze at it will feel dread and fear in an instant. She knows she did. She doesn't want a thousand of those ships heading for Ever After to colonize it. Or even ten. In fact, she doesn't want those ships heading for Ever After. End of story.

"It's one of the personal ships of the High General." He proclaimed, grinning at it as if it's not a death machine.

Apple glanced at his hexpression and then to the ship. "How'd it get here?" she asked, fear building up in her gut.

Corvus' grin dropped. "That's a long story." He looked at Raven and her. "Rest assured that we're not here to conquer Ever After."

As they walked closer and closer to the ship, Apple noticed a metal plate lifted up and a pair of legs stuck out from it. It was beside the stairs that lead to the entrance of the ship. "Uh, oh." Corvus whispered, halting his tracks. He paled immensely. "Maybe we should just go back later-"

"CORVUS QUEEN!" A voice echoed across the valley so loud that Apple's ears hurt. From the wince of Raven, so did hers too. From the corner of her vision, a flock or two of birds began flying away. A figure sped towards them so fast that Apple's not sure if it's a boy or a girl. Next thing she knows is that Corvus is flying backwards and a beautiful girl with blazing, shining amber eyes had the pose of a post-punch.

Corvus landed, tumbled, landed and skidded to a stop. He groaned in pain.

"Hey!" Raven called out, stomping to the two. "How dare y-"

"How dare you!" The girl wasn't listening. "How _fucking_ dare you! You had us _FUCKING_ worried, you _arschloch_!"

She marched to where Corvus still groaning in pain and crouched over him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and, just as she was able to send a punch to his face, Raven used her magic to freeze her where she is.

"What the hex is your problem!?" Raven demanded, her greyish-violet eyes blazed with fury and power. Apple can feel her heart pound loudly. She's sure that it's from fear, and royally not related to the weird feeling in her gut.

Amber-eyed girl craned her head and sent a glare to Raven. "Let go of me, witch!"

"Sorceress, not a witch." Raven corrected with a hiss.

"Yeah," Corvus croaked, a finger held midair, "witches use wands whereas sorcerers just do magic with their hands."

Raven and the violent girl stared at him. "Are you serious?" The latter flatly asked. "What- Why- Even now, you make dirty jokes!"

Corvus weakly pointed at her. "I didn't, you perverts!" He pushed himself away from her and slowly dusted himself. "I hexpected more from you, Rae!"

Apple couldn't see why his statement can hold a perverted meaning. _'Witches use wands and sorcerers do magic with their hands?_ ' she thought, blinking. _'What does that even- oh… Oh...'_

She blushed faintly. "Raven," Corvus began, still dusting his clothes, "I though you should let her go now."

The girl gave Raven a curious stare. "So this is the infamous Raven Queen." She smirked, and Corvus let out a growl.

"Hey, back off." He snapped. "I won't let you corrupt these ladies."

"Let me?" The girl sent a cocky smirk at him. "Corvus, I do whatever I fucking want." She turned to Apple and Raven. Something in her gaze made Apple shudder, though not in disgust. She sent her, specifically, a smirk. "Oh, this one's interesting."

"Guys," Corvus interrupted the moment and Apple can't help but feel disappointed as the girl's attention moved on from her, "meet Dakota Eissen. Dakota, meet girls who are _way_ above your league, princess Apple White- _crown princess_ \- and my sister, Raven Queen."

"You mean, the reason you bitch a lot." Dakota chimed in, earning a 'what' of varying emotions from all three. "Oh," she mimicked Corvus with hexaggerated weeping gestures, "I wonder what's my sister doing now? Oh, I missed my sister's sweet sixteen! Hu, hu, hu. Oh, I-"

She was cut off by Corvus wrapping his arms around her waist and curved his back, crashing both of them on the grass. Raven and Apple took a step back at his display of violence.

They were also taken back by another figure, this time taller and skinnier, entered the fray. He had blond hair and the oddest ears that Apple has seen. "Dakota!" He screeched, flailing his arms. "Geroff him! What are you doing!? His injuries might worsen!"

Dakota scrambled to get off of Corvus and even hefted him up. He pushed her away with a fierce glare.

" _You_ are the _arschloch_!" Corvus snarled and Dakota followed in the name-calling. The tall boy sighed and looked at the two girls.

He blinked his light blue eyes. "Oh." He waved awkwardly, completely ignoring the petty fight behind him. "Name's Caleb Ulfgaard. Uh… ignore my ears."

Apple can't stop staring at his ears. Overall, he's a _fairy_ cute boy, with his unkempt blond hair and light blue eyes behind thick spectacles. Though his pale skin and large eyebags makes Apple want to give him a good rest and a good meal. Despite those, his ears are royally eye-catching. They're like a lion's.

"I'm Raven-"

"Raven Queen, next Evil Queen but hasn't signed the binding contract to be one." He blinked owlishly. Apple then noticed his shaking hands and constant blinks. He nodded to her. "Apple White, next Snow White and signed the binding contract."

Both girls blinked. "What?" Apple blurted.

Caleb blushed heavily and kicked the grass underneath him. "There was nothing to do last night so I hacked random databases and I came across your school's files and I had to go in! I mean, this is a world of _fairy tales_!" His gaze was now on the floor and his arms are now gesturing wildly. "Your culture is so weird and fascinating at the same time! It's very nice to learn upclose but I thought that I wouldn't get to make contact with an actual citizen of this world and the only contact I had was Corvus and he would rather not talk about it-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Raven made pushing motions in the air. She shook her head. "You're saying that you hacked into the _database_ of the school?"

"And the some parts of the government database, and the Internet- sorry, _Mirrornet_ \- itself, and… and… y-yeah." Caleb's shoulders were shaking at this point. His hexpression is a mixture of agitation and apologetic. How he can pull it off, Apple can never-after guess.

Raven let out a smirk. "Dex and Humphrey better watch out, they've got competition." Apple can't help but feel a confusing mix of sadness, anger, and desire upon Raven's soft tone at Dexter's name.

She shook her head and let out a breath. _'What's wrong with me?'_ she thought, mood dampened. _'It's been like this since we freed Wonderland from the Evil Queen's curse.'_

"S-Sorry if I'm jittery. My energy comes from heaps and heaps of caffeine." With a shaky hand, he pulled out a flask from his tiny satchel offered it to them. "R-Red Bull and eight shots of espresso mixed with some hot water."

"Uh, no thanks." Raven eyed the drink with concern.

Apple eyed Caleb with concern. "That's not healthy." She stepped forward, trying to grab the container.

Caleb avoided her attempts. "Thanks for your kindness. But, no." He shrugged, chugging the contents of the flask.

Corvus dragged Dakota, who's now in a headlock, and grabbed Caleb's drink harshly. The latter's protests grew upon seeing his drink spill on the grass.

"Corvus, stop!" Caleb tried to reach for his flask but Corvus threw the flask to the ground.

"The only thing I'm stopping is your heart attack." Corvus released a squirming Dakota. He turned to the fairyteens. "Want a tour of the ship? It's a special one- one of the High General's own fleet."

Raven and Apple eyed each other warily. "Should we?" Raven asked, head tilted. Apple gulped. Being inside a death machine doesn't sound like a good idea. Even if there's a guide.

"I suppose we can..." Apple uncertainly said.

"Excellent." Dakota sent her a heated look. The crown princess of the U.F.K. can't help but blush.

She also can't help but notice Corvus' unreadable gaze directed to her.

* * *

"And this is the High General's quarters." Caleb said in a reverent tone, opening the double door wide to show an elegant bedroom. Complete with a king-sized bed, couches surrounding a wall-hanged flat screen, a small study corner, a chandelier, a huge window that shows a beautiful view of the valley and two doors- presumably for the walk-in closet and the bathroom. Not to mention the amount of space it has despite the amount of furniture in it.

"This room is spella fancy." Raven hexclaimed, eyebrows raising.

Caleb grinned, plopping himself on the bed. "Jump in if you want. Ol' Vlad won't mind."

Raven sat beside him and began feeling the mattress. "A waterbed?" She asked, turning to Caleb.

The boy in question shrugged. "Not really a _water_ bed. More like… I don't know."

Apple headed to the window and stared at the view. It was the Village of Book-End from afar. The oblivious people of Book-End. The dread the built up earlier still hasn't faded. She touched the glass with her palm and took a deep breath.

"You know," a voice piped up behind her, causing Apple to squeak and turn, "this ship isn't gonna start shooting lasers until someone behind the controls pressed a series of commands and buttons."

"Dakota!" Apple sighed. "You scared me."

"I'll bet." She grinned apologetically. "I understand that our first impression's not… really the best." Apple had to agree. "And that I wasn't the greatest of friends by punching Corvus. But in my defense," Dakota walked to the window and rested her back on it, "he scared the crap out of us when he started to have seizures in the middle of the conference hall."

There's just something about how the sun hits her form through the glass. It caused her light skin to become more defined and her amber eyes to pop out figuratively. It also doesn't help that she has this blasé pose, with her crossed arms and tilted head. Apple's heartbeats increased by twice their speed. Heat began to pool on her cheeks.

' _Stay calm, White!'_ Apple frantically tried to control her emotions. _'It's just a girl talking to you. A beautiful girl. Underneath one of the greatest lighting I've ever seen. And… oh, my Fairy Godmother, her eyes-'_

"Yeah?" Apple managed to mangle from her throat. Then she realized what Dakota was really saying. "Wait, seizures?"

Dakota nodded, hexpression turning sour. "We had him rushing here by hyperspeed. Wasn't sure that he'd make it." She tsked. "Also insisted he climb a fucking tower by himself."

"Did he?"

"Climb a tower by himself?" Dakota snorted, grinning. Apple can't help but stare and also lose her ability to breathe. Her grin added beauty to an already beautiful image. "Hell no. We dropped him off at the balcony and told us to just give us a message." She turned her attentions to Corvus, who was chatting with Caleb and Raven animatedly, with a glare. Apple suddenly regained the ability to breathe again. "Fucker didn't."

Apple turned her attentions to the view, this time to the mountains around. "How… how were you guys not seen? A ship this big would've gotten a fairy large attention. Definitely will cause huge hexcitement and scared the shavings off of everyone. Ever After will flip its crown!"

"A couple of invisibility shields did the trick." Dakota pointed to her noggin and winked. Apple's heartbeats really has to stop being so fast. All these feelings are confusing her.

"I have some questions." Apple said, trying- and fairyfailing- to be subtle on the subject change.

Dakota's grin turned wider, now showing her teeth. "Ask away, princess."

The crown princess of Ever After took a deep breath and tried to ignore the attraction she felt. "Okay." She exhaled, opening her eyes and looking at Dakota. "Why are you here?"

"'Cause Corvus heard of someone breaking out of something and he kinda feels indebted?" Dakota pursed her lips with a frown.

Apple clenched her jaw. She can give a huge guess why Corvus feels indebted.

"I mean… I don't know why, but he is." Dakota continued. "Barged in the conference room of the High General himself, frantically explain the situation to the point of him not making any sense, and collapsed." Apple gasped and turned her gaze to Corvus. He now has a small frown on his face. Whatever-after they're talking about can't be good. "He began experiencing a seizure."

Apple looked to Dakota. "Nearly two weeks ago, he was hit by a spell during one raid on a class S cult back in Earth." Her voice dropped into a whisper and Apple's gut suddenly felt like lead. Nonetheless, she remained quiet. " Corvus took one for the team like a champ. We just thought that it was a mild curse- something that'll be cured by our Healers. On the way back to the base, he just… fainted.

"We transported Corvus to the base's hospital. The doctors said that his brain would succumb to the curse and do the commands coded in it before committing suicide. Or he would've died as soon as it was casted upon him. He didn't, so they waited and see if the other effect will kick in. It didn't, but the curse stuck to him like a parasite. It drained him of his life. He was in pain everyday, the first day with him just screaming his lungs off." Dakota drew in a deep breath. "He can still walk, albeit in pain and slowly. As days passed, we knew that if we weren't able to find a cure, he'd die. Some of his fellow Sentinels thought it'd be great to simply put him down."

Apple gasped and reeled back, eyes wide. "No!"

"Yes." Dakota gave a firm nod. "He was in great pain, princess. Even I understood why and I preferred it if he's alive. He found the cure a few days later. But after reading it, he refused to be healed. For some reason, they suggested… they suggested that they just end his misery. He wouldn't explain why, he said that he just didn't want to. My friend mentioned something about him saying that it's better being in pain than giving in and that killing him would just give it satisfaction." Apple blinked, confused. The latter nodded with an incredulous hexpression. "Weird, yeah? He asked to be in quarantine though."

"And then, we heard news that someone broke free of a magical prison in Ever After. We're not sure who tipped us off but it didn't matter. Corvus was ballistic, bellowing on the top of his lungs. Screaming about how and why. And then the whole barging in the conference room happened, we- Caleb and I- were in there. Being mere cadets, High General Vladimir Dmitri ordered us to go find the last piece of the cure. Which is, oddly enough, in here too. Corvus was in a deep feverish state the entire time, healing only as soon as we entered this planet's atmosphere. Well, not _healing_ , but giving him strength."

' _Enough for him to ask Raven a mirror shard.'_ Apple's thought screeched to a halt. Fate, destiny, or whatever-after is tugging on the string of events sure has a fairy, fairy confusing way to be coincidental at the right place at the right time. _'To think that that shard I kept would be used for_ _Corvus_ _' healing...'_

It's safe to say that the current state that Apple feels is 'mind blown'.

"He… He was in my dorm last night." Apple said, dazed. "He asked for a mirror shard that..." It chilled her to think that Corvus might have died last night. She tried to change the subject. "A-Anyways, what on Ever After is this ship doing here?"

Dakota's gaze turned sullen. "That's… not my story to tell." She shrugged, seemingly indifferent but the tenseness of her shoulders gave everything away. "I mean, it's also mine. I was there but it's Corvus you should ask."

"He's not really open about it."

"I would imagine not." Dakota muttered.

Apple frowned. _'What does that mean?'_

"Say, princess," Dakota said, suddenly chipper. "I'm quite interested in exploring the village o'er there." She pointed to the Village of Book-End. "But I'm also quite scared to get lost and make a fool of myself, you know?" Apple blinked, confused as to where this is going. All thoughts of their previous conversation vanished. "Mind if you… show me 'round these parts?" Dakota fluttered her eyelids and Apple found herself breathless once more. "Grab a coffee or two?"

' _Is… Is she asking me out!?'_ Apple mentally screeched. She tried to bury down the pleasant feeling that the thought pooled in. _'Princesses shouldn't consider dating other girls! It's-! It's not-!'_

"Dakota, I will hurl you out of that window if you don't stop at what ever the loving _fuck_ you're doing." Corvus' footsteps edged closer. Nonetheless, Apple's panicked thoughts forbid her from turning to him.

"I drove you to this planet, you fuckface-!"

Corvus snorted. "You wouldn't be able to track this planet even if the coordinates bit you in the ass, edgelord."

"Just because I'm a daughter of Thanatos-"

This snapped Apple from her thoughts. "Daughter of Thanatos?" she squeaked, her shocked gaze directed to Dakota.

The girl sighed. "Yeah..." she did a 'jazz hands' gesture. "Surprise? I'm a demigod, a daughter of Thanatos- Greek god of death. Well, _minor_ god really. One of Hades' generals, if not _the_ General."

"D-Death?" Apple paled further. Which is a feat in itself. She _is_ white as snow.

"Relax, I don't go around reaping people's souls. I don't- I'm not a _reaper_." Dakota lifted her palms in surrender. "I'm still human. I _am_ from Earth after all."

"Earth is not the only humanoid planet out there, Kota." Apple turned her gaze to Corvus and she stilled.

Oddness gracious, this isn't good for her lungs. The lighting in this room that came from the sun outside is just pure sin! How can it make Corvus look _so good_ like that! Last night in his sickly pale skin, he still looked handsome. But now that his health is coming back, it is evident. His olive skin gained more color, and his dark magenta colored hair looked fiery red underneath the sun's light. It also doesn't help that he has a teasing look on his face.

Does _everyone_ who descended from the Queen bloodline look this good all the time?!

' _Whoa, whoa, whoa.'_ Apple pursed her lips, _'_ Everyone _? Raven descended from the Queen bloodline and I don't find her attractive like_ that _!'_ She craned her neck to look at the girl in question. _'Right?'_

"Aw." Dakota pouted, looking hextremely down. "I guess, you're right, Corvus."

Corvus stepped back. "I-I am!?" he spluttered, looking utterly bewildered.

"Yeah," she sighed before smiling apologetically at Apple, "you're way above my league."

"I'll go out with you!" Apple clamped her mouth shut. Eyes widened at the realization of her spoken words. Corvus and Dakota stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"You don't need to go out with me 'cause you're forced to, princess, I'm just really pushing my lu-" Dakota hexplained, but Apple smiled and held a hand up.

Dakota halted her words. "I'd love to." Apple didn't know why she was going through with this. Recklessness isn't her thing. Her 'thing' is planning along her future- something that doesn't involve her going on dates with a girl! Ever After must be flipping on its crown as of now! Nonetheless, she's made this bed and now she's gonna lie in it. "J-Just as friends, though."

The demigod's hexpression melted into one of disbelief and relief. She blushed prettily and looked away. "Wow. When and where and where do I pick you up?"

"Uhm… there's this movie night in Wandsday." Apple racked her brain to remember the movies to be shown in the next few chapters. "There's this one horror movie I've been meaning to watch. Pick me up at eight from the Ever After High girls dormitories. The highest tower."

Dakota's eyes gleamed with pure mischief and she smirked. "A date it is, then." She said, then corrected herself. "A _friendly_ date it is, then."

Apple nodded before turning to Corvus. She saw him eyeing her with that narrowed look once more, as if trying to dissect who she is and her motives. It irritates her.

"You've been staring at me like that all page, Corvus." She had to force herself to sound calm. It wouldn't do for a future High Queen to act like a rascal. "Is something the matter?"

He blinked slowly, unfazed by her sharp words. "… Nothing." He looked away first and Apple considered it as a triumph. "Just… thinking."

He walked off, leaving Apple more irritated than she already is. _'What a thorn!_ ' She thought.

If Corvus's gonna be like this around her, well, they're gonna have crownloads of problems!

"Don't mind him." Dakota sighed. "He's just being overprotective over the people he's close to."

"He's close to you?" Apple asked incredulously.

"I assume that's obvious..."

"You punched him in the gut and he flipped you to the ground!" Apple hexclaimed, "How- How is that a show of close bonds!?"

Dakota chuckled at her hexpression and Apple spluttered indignantly. "We're _Sentinels_ , princess," she said, as if it justified the brawl earlier, "violence is sorta ingrained in our blood. We've all done things that we'd rather not talk about. Considering that fact, the scene earlier was _very_ tame."

Apple dread to see what other Sentinels can be like. "Considering the fact that we're going on a date- a _platonic_ one, insist you call me by my name."

The demigod grinned. "Alright," she agreed with a smirk, "Apple."

The girl in question like the sound of her name on Dakota's lips.

* * *

"So… what exactly is Wandsday?" Dakota asked, as soon as Corvus, Raven, and Apple (the demigod sighed dreamily at that) left to explore more of Ever After.

They toured the main hallway, the pilot's 'cabin', the ship dock, the ship storage area, one of the larger sitting areas, the conference hall, the soldier's quarters, and the mess hall. (Not necessarily in that order.) After exploring the (fixed) areas of the ship, the trio left.

Caleb looked up from his task- recoding one of the controls of the ship. "It's the Ever After equivalent of Wednesday." He answered, checking his notes for a correction. "Yeah, it is."

"Where'd you get those notes, anyways?" Dakota turned her head from the spot, where Corvus teleported the two girls with him, and to the shapeshifter.

"I asked Corvus to make me a list of words they spoke back in his homeworld and its meaning in English." Caleb answered flatly. "Why're you asking 'bout Wandsday?"

Dakota sighed dreamily and leaned on the sofa. Right now, they're at the entrance sitting area with a clear view of the outside through the small window.

"I got a date." She announced and Caleb dropped the plate he was holding.

"What?"

"A date. With Apple White."

" _What_?"

Dakota stared at Caleb. His eyes were wide with disbelief and… something else. "I have a date with Apple White." She repeated. "But it's just a platonic one."

"O-Oh." Caleb cleared his throat. He picked up the metal plate and continued his task. "I see. I'm happy for you."

There's something in his tone that made Dakota stop. "Hey," she softly called out to him, earning his attention, "you're still my best friend. No gorgeous princesses or handsome prince can change that."

Caleb sent her a wan smile but it dropped as soon as he got back to his work. Dakota took a deep breath and proceeded to lie flat on her back.

Dates- no matter how _platonic_ \- requires looking good. Going to Ever After, she has a limited stock of clothes. Only the gods know what she shoved in her duffel bag before she left.

* * *

After an eventful day, Corvus stood in front of the doors of Apple and Raven's dorm. He hasn't met many of their school mates, but he supposes that it's gonna happen in Briar's page ripper of a party.

School for the Chapter is closing, after all. They'd meet again after a few months

"Thank you, girls." Corvus said, out of the blue, earning both the attentions of the girls. "I know that it isn't really needed- the tour thing- and I kinda became an asshole-"

' _Yeah, you kinda did.'_ Apple agreed mentally but said nothing.

"-and that I wasn't the greatest when I woke you up guys up last night." He turned to Apple with a grateful look. "Thanks, Apple. Last night was pretty hazy but I remembered who brewed the cure." He awkwardly grinned. "You'd make a great Healer, you know?"

Apple didn't say anything, stunned. She never-after hexpected a compliment from him!

"Thank you." Was all she let out.

He chuckled good-naturedly. "No, thank you, Apple White. You saved me."

A good moment of silence descended upon them. Raven can't help but turn her gaze from Corvus and Apple, noticing a sudden shift in the mood. It was like it was earlier in the morning- friendly and light-hearted. She can't, for the love of Fairy Godmother, guess why Corvus and Apple seemed like they were walking on eggshells when interacting.

"Are you really sure about going out with Dakota, princess?" He softly asked, a bit hesitant.

Raven gaped at Apple. "I… I don't really know." Apple admitted with a sigh. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking positively miserable. "On one hand, I… weirdly find myself attracted to her but it's not… not _right_! 'Cause princesses aren't supposed to date girls-"

"Who said?" Corvus interrupted her. "Forgive me for the interruption, Apple, but who said so?"

Apple paused, taking in his words. "I… It's just _not_! All the stories say that princesses end up with either a knight in shining armor or a prince!" She said, though it sounded like a mistake in her ears.

Corvus tilted his head and gazed at her with an unreadable hexpression. Though it wasn't cold like earlier, just confused and probing. Like how Apple would look at a Chemythstry hexperiment when it didn't do what is hexpected of it.

"Apple," he said in a soothing tone, "it's fine to be attracted to girls, you know?"

"You're a guy." Apple retorted, having the great desire to end this conversation and just go to bed and sleep. The day's events are catching up on her and she needs her fairest sleep.

"And I also find myself attracted to dudes." Corvus admitted, earning the two fairyteen's gaping. "I'm not… I'm not into dudes in a _romantic_ way but…" he suddenly looks _fairy_ awkward, "in a more… carnal way." He bit his lip. "If you catch my drift."

"You're g-!" Raven began but Corvus cut her off.

"I'm not. I'm attracted sexually to _both_ girls and boys, but can only feel romance for girls." He hexplained.

Apple's now confused. How can a person be attracted to both genders but feel love for only one?

"How are you sure?" Raven asked, skeptical.

Corvus was quick to answer. "Because I once dated a dude for three months." He flat out said, arms crossing. "I felt no romantic love for him, though we ended up as friends instead. I dated another dude and thought this one lasted for nearly half a year, I still ended up not falling for him a smidge. After that, I've decided not to date guys anymore." Apple and Raven remained silent. "Point is, being romantically and-or sexually attracted to your own gender or both genders isn't a mistake. And while it's fine that you date girls, Apple, it's not fine that you're forced in one, whether by the heat of the moment or not."

' _If I am_ indeed _attracted to girls,'_ Apple thought, _'does this mean that...'_ the crown princess glanced at Raven, feeling butterflies in her gut, _'that I… have a crush on Raven?'_

"I'm gonna go tell Kota that you just did it out of impulse-"

"No!" Apple's voice echoed throughout the empty hallway. "I think… I think it's fine that I'm going on a date. With a girl." Oddly enough, saying those words sounds hextremely liberating. "Tell Dakota that I hexpect her to look her best." She added with a smile on her face.

Corvus stared at her before nodding. "I will." He said, turning around. "Charm you girls later-"

"Wait!" Raven said, halting Corvus's steps. She turned to Apple. "Would you mind if I chat with him alone?"

Apple nodded. She gave Corvus one last glance before entering the dorm. Raven made sure that it's quiet before casting a soundproofing spell as a precaution.

Corvus walked back to her. "What is it, little sister?" He asked, concern dripping in his voice.

Raven hesitated. "So..."

"So..."

"Summer vacation is just next week." She began slowly. She shifted her foot and clenched and unclenched her hands, gaze downwards. "I'm gonna have to go back to the castle. Where dad is. He's gonna be thrilled to see you-"

"Will he?" Corvus' voice was so little that Raven was silent for a second, trying to decipher it.

Her eyes locked with his. Grayish-violet with green-violet heterochromia. "Of course, he will." Raven was in great disbelief! Her dad loves Corvus like a he's his own son! "Dad misses you, Corvus! He's worried sick and-"

"And I've disappointed him." His voice was thick with emotion. "I left you all alone. I _ran_ away. I'm a _coward._ I don't deserve to be accepted back into his good graces-"

"Good graces, what!? Corvus, he's not some CEO big shot that needs to be coddled to prevent being casted out- he's our _father_!"

"I might as well be deserving to be cast out!" Corvus snapped, eyes blazing. His magical aura surged around wildly. Then he backed away, realizing his actions. "I'm sor-"

"Corvus, father loves you like you're his own blood!" Raven insisted, not backing down. "Three years, Corvus! He deserves a hexplanation on where you've been and why you left-"

"I've done things that I'm not proud of, Rae."

Raven faltered. The Sentinel, Corvus had hexplained, was a branch in the army made to protect the civilians of the Taivan Empire. Just what hexactly did Corvus do to protect a civilisation that he doesn't even belong in?

Ever After's army isn't that important because, aside the attempted colonization of the Evil Queen on Wonderland, they're quite peaceful. The army's main task is to make sure that the citizens are safe (which is easy because there's a fairy low crime rate) and to prevent heroes or villains from flipping the script (which didn't… really happen considering the events no less than a decade ago). Not to mention it's also fairy small, not even reaching a hundred thousand members.

"He'll still love you even then." Raven said, confident. Corvus' shoulders tensed up and eyes clenched shut. "Corvus, whatever-after you did…" she lowered her voice, "was Snow White involved?"

Corvus' eyes snapped open and regarded Raven with shock and agitation. "W-What…?"

"You were hysterical last night," Raven tried to calm him but Corvus was quickly building walls up, shutting her out.

"Did Apple hear it?"

"No, but-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Raven." He turned around and walked away.

"Corvus, wait!" Raven pleaded but Corvus jumped out of the nearest window.

He left without any hexplanation. Just like he did three years ago.

* * *

 **A/N** : Another title for this chapter was: 'In Which Apple Was Attacked by Both THE GAY(tm) and THE HET(tm) at the Same Time' and 'CALEB AND DAKOTA ARE HERE HNGGGGG I HOPE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS TO THEM _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ '.

Sorry if I lay in Apple's bisexuality a bit _too_ thickly. For those who had wanted Corvus and Apple to end up, don't worry. I have plans for them as well. I mean… I just want Apple to date a girl that's not from Ever After (and see if it'll work out in case she doesn't end up with Corvus). Also, yes, Corvus is Heteroromantic and Bisexual. Suck on a huge dick if you can't accept that.

I'm not quite knowledgeable when it comes to dating ('cause I'm not interested in it) so I encourage you guys to tell me your dating stories. Please. Thanks!

A long chapter after a long unintended hiatus, friends.

On a side note:

Ho. Ly. _Shit_. Twenty-two follows and nineteen favorites!? Where'd you guys come from!? God. DAMN!

Words can't express my gratitude on your support and you guys. Like… wow, I was maybe expecting just ten people to actually like my story? But, damn, you bypassed my expectations by twice the amount.

Thank you, my followers and favorites (princess mh, Zarsla, ZeroFelicity, HunterHero416, IrishKatana, oualesbian, lindylicous2, GaspJr, Prowl237, levi ichimaru, TrAfAlGaRlAwSgUrL27, CrazyFairyFan, Lilysplash5181, Hybrid Demon of Dreams, NicholasDreamer4, ExienFrost290, unidash, ChimaTigon, 954yos, drakonpie250, Mike0the0mic, hybridgirl00382, jordandragons, Aisha2818, lotuslau13).

I'm not even sure if some of you are still active. Or alive. But rest assured that you guys are the reason that I still continue this story. You are my heroes (consequently, also this story's).

Toodles.

 **REPLIES TO:**

 **ChimaTigon** :

Yeah, sorry. If I were to do Alistair x Bunny, it'd be _very_ half-hearted and will just happen in the background. I read both their doll diaries via the wiki so I can at least make a consideration, but… the whole attraction seems one-sided.

Alistair's description of Bunny are what _I_ would give to my friends (and I classify myself as an aromantic) while Bunny gushes on and on. Even the whole invitation of the dance didn't really convince me, despite Alistair saying that he wouldn't imagine going anywhere without her.

I already have a rough draft for the Wonderland arc in the future and Alistair is gonna be a part of it so... I guess you can always just skip that part.

 **IrishKatana** :

Wow, I didn't expect people to want to be together _this_ early. You should wait until five or more chapters, then you can decide once more who he'll end up with.

 **Zarsla** :

HOLY CRAP, YES, THANKS FEED ME MORE AMERICAN EDUCATION SYSTEM KNOWLEDGE! Okay, for real, it's great to have feedback about this kind of thing. I searched in the net and what I found… confused me more than it did to educate me. So, thank you.

If it's not too much trouble, can you explain some of the American school events (like what's the difference between Homecoming and Prom). I know I can search it in the net but hearing it in a simpler way is easier.

 **Guest (5-28-2018)** :

Yo! Thanks for the assurance that I wasn't making things confusing. When I first typed out the information vomited in the past A/N, I was heavily worried that I'm making things so complicating half my readers (both silent and following/favoriting) will leave.

Make no mistake though, after reading it over again, there are some points that I have made a bit too long and sometimes alluding to the wrong thing so I'll edit it.

As for the whole Rapple thing, more will appear in future chapters. Sorry. I included it for Apple's personal character growth (that involves her identity and sexuality) so I hope you won't be too put out by this. Like I said, _it won't have a Rapple ending_ _._

 **hybridgirl00382** :

Oh, crap. Uhm… seeing as how you've possibly seen chapter three at this rate, uh… Darling x Holly will be canon in this story and as for Chase x Lizzie? Well, I think after all these months of quite some thinking, it's gonna be a triad between Lizzie, Chase, and Alistair.

As for the girls I _think_ would fit Corvus?  Apple (for somewhat obvious reasons), Duchess (she's one of the more complicated characters in the entirety of EAH), Cupid (I think Eros would be quite protective over his _only_ demigod _daughter_ , wouldn't he?), Lizzie (though her 'destined' ship in this story is with both Alistair and Chase, the reason for her name being here would be evident in future chapters), Rosabella (she likes helping people despite her not gaining anything back and not because she's expected to, that's an A+++ for Corvus), and Briar (though, I can imagine this in a friends-with-benefits type of relationship).

That's a lot of girls.

But it's just _my opinion_. Based on what Corvus showed lately, you can choose whomever you want him to be with.

 **Brisingr** :

I mean… Snow White kinda crushed all of my expectations of her the moment she felt disappointed over Apple's 'falling' within the ranks of popularity (What kinda mother would do that!?).

Thanks! Although, fair warning, this reboot would be darker and sadder (I think) than what I originally had in store for this story. I'll try to keep it as rated-PG as possible though.


	5. I:V

**ACT I: CHAPTER V -** **Quite A** **(** **n** **Impromptu) Date**

* * *

 **A/N** : *retcons the past few chapters after months of not updating whatsoever*

 **WARNING/S** : Lore building and MEETING EVER AFTER HIGH CHARACTERS FINALLY HOLY SHIT. Also since I keep spoon-feeding you Apple being bi, now you get DAKOTA being bi (yet totally gay for Apple). Also there are some parts which are dark because we're in a POV we've never been in before.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own EAH.

* * *

Dakota didn't know what to make of this current predicament.

As of now, she's with a gorgeous girl who just so happens to be the head of her classes, co-president of the school's student government, and heiress to the presumably higher position of power in this continent's- possibly even the entire world's- government.

Why isn't she snogging this girl senseless again?

In the stories, demigods have a chance with beautiful, smart ladies, right? Even Orion had a chance with _ARTEMIS_ , the moon goddess of the Greek pantheon, for the love of deities! So why can't Dakota Eissen have a chance with Apple White?

Ah, right. Because she's probably into a girl who's not Dakota.

The demigod sighed, dejected and wishing that the Ferris wheel- _FAIRY'S WHEEL, DAMMIT_ \- would start at once.

* * *

 _(Two Hours Ago)_

It all had been a simple trip to the carnival. Something to acclimate them to Ever After, Caleb suggested after Raven left after her visit, something for the two of us- he gestured to Dakota and himself- to observe and watch.

Corvus affirmed. Dakota knew that it was his desire to be with his sister in events like these to make up for the nearly-three years worth of MIA despite his protests otherwise.

(Corvus has- more than once, twice, and even thrice- asked her to use her powers to check on Raven. Despite the two of them not yet meeting, Dakota already was 'familiar' with the sorceress. Dakota saw how hard it hit Raven when Corvus just up and left. After all this time, she never told Corvus about how Raven felt, only telling him how she's in good health and that, no, she's not dying or hunted and that she's perfectly fine. Never told him about how Raven cried herself to sleep the nights surrounding Corvus's date of disappearance. Never told him about his sister not handling his departure with nothing but a letter and a goodbye into the night.)

She looked around the fair with curious eyes and an even confused expression. Truth be told, Ever After is practically just Earth with some mannerisms and culture differences. Fitting in should be easy.

Or so she thought.

Of course, a world where fairy tales are its main source of language _and_ culture wouldn't be easy to fit in to.

"T-The… The what now?" Dakota turned to Corvus, dumbfounded.

"The MirrorNet." Corvus said, in a matter-of-facts way. "It's this world's Internet. You might wanna get Caleb used to its mechanics when the time comes."

 _When_. When not if.

Dakota withheld a scoff. Ah, Corvus. Always the paranoid one.

She did, however, snort. "Now, now, _Corvy_ ," she grinned upon Corvus's flinch, "let's not get ahead of our selves."

Corvus sighed, turning his attentions to the various stalls showing off their goods. Dakota looked the other way and stared, a bit incredulously, at the signs of the booths. The two of them kept walking, basking in the wonderful noise of life around them. Dakota took in a deep breath and relished in the planet's thrumming magic- though its magical aura is enough to choke someone from a low-percentage planet, Dakota came from _Earth_. Plus it's untainted for the most part (unlike Earth's, whose magical aura felt smothering like smoke in a forest fire).

"'s been so long since I've had one of these." He said, a bit abruptly, and she turned to him. His hands held two thin, long black and white cloths. Dakota craned her head to look behind them to see where he got that. Upon seeing a girl gleefully handing it over to passerbys, she turned back to Corvus. He had a distant look on his face. "We're s'posed to put these on trees. To celebrate the passing of seasons."

Dakota blinked. Another one of Ever After's odd machinations.

"We can find a tree to hang it on?" She offered, scanning the perimeter of the place to search for a tree not yet wrapped up in the streamers.

"No…" Corvus rolled the cloths around his finger and slipped it in his pocket. "I have a better idea."

Dakota let the matter drop and they both carried on their way. After buying some foodstuffs, Dakota remembered about Caleb and how he refused to go out earlier due to his rising fever. It seems that he's more susceptible to the heavy magical aura in this world more than they thought. She found it ironic that despite this entire trip is his plan, he can't go.

 _"I shouldn't hold you guys back."_ He had said, clutching a tissue to his nose and coughing. _"I_ _need_ _sleep_ _, anyways."_

A Caleb who admits he needs sleep is truly a sick Caleb.

Caleb would like pretzels. It's his favorite food in the whole universe. (Not an exaggeration, he once snorkeled down fifteen Auntie Anne's pretzels when Dakota convinced them to make a pit stop at one during one of their Earth-based missions. Suffice to say that she and Corvus now has pocket money for Caleb's pretzel addiction.) Dakota made a mental note to buy one, or five, before they go back to the ship.

So lost in her thoughts, she forgot to watch where she's going and collided into someone. "Oh, shit." She hissed whilst Corvus made a hard 'oof!' beside her, bending over to help pick up the girl's items. "I am so, so, so," they both stood up and looked at each other, "… sorry…"

Dakota can't help but stare. The girl in front of her is beautiful, yes, but what made her stare was the girl's color scheme. It's pink all over. Her curly hair is pink, her clothes are mainly pink and white, and- _by Conrad's bear_ d- even her skin is light pink. Not to mention her wings are also pink.

Then it was her aura that made Dakota take a step back. There's something off with the girl. Her face and body posture isn't aggressive but her _aura_ is. Being a demigod, Dakota knows about how other demigods can sense other demigods just being in a close distance.

The 'weaker' one's parent-deity is in the ranks, the less threatening they seem. The hierarchy of deities are as follows: Protogenoi (Primordials), First Generation (Titans- only exists in few pantheons), Second Generation (Zeus), and Minors (minor deities).

Minor Deity demigods are generally weaker than Second Generation ones- that is if they acquire some sort of ability from their immortal parent. Most of the time they're just slightly better than the average human but not incredibly so. Demigods would usually end up in this branch due to the closeness of Minor Deities with mortals. (Dakota belongs in this category, and one of the uncommon ones who gained something from their immortal parent.)

The children of Second Generation deities, like the ranks of Zeus and Hades, are the 'typical' demigods known in stories. They're always as powerful as a Minor Deity, nothing more, nothing less. They're also quite common, but not as common as Minor Deity demigods.

First Generation mortal offsprings are usually called _demititans._ Records have said that they can be as powerful as Second Generation deities but they're rare. Dakota can't recall a single memory of her meeting one.

Then there's the last, but certainly not the least, tier…

The children of Protogenoi, or Primordials, have the most intimidating auras- and the most powerful ones to boot. The most powerful and strongest are considered as a part First Generation deities, especially those born as a Protogenoi demigod _by blood_. Adopted ones can have the aura of a Second Generation deity if they're strong enough, though normally they have the aura of a minor deity's. These types are typically those you never wanna fuck around with because they have the ability to annihilate everyone involved (and some as collateral damage).

They're rare. _VERY RARE AND VERY_ _DANGEROUS_ _._

This girl is a demigod. Not just any demigod, but a demigod with an aura that Dakota has _never_ encountered before.

Dakota has encountered Second Generation demigods and Minor Deity demigods. She's sparred with them in the training grounds. Fought them _and_ with them in the battlefield before. That's saying something because _s_ _he's never felt this kind of aura before_.

 _'Demititan.'_ She guessed, with growing apprehension. _'Or worse…'_

And said girl must've felt something too because she looked at Dakota, confused and bewildered.

"Cupid!" A voice rang from behind the pink girl, causing all three of their attention. It was a blonde haired teenager with a blue and yellow dress. "I thought you wouldn't come." She said as she neared the three of them.

 _'Cupid?'_ Dakota mentally remarked, staring at the girl in confusion. _'I thought Eros was a dude?_ _Never mind that, why is Eros masquerading as a teenaged girl now? Is the drama in the Protogenoi realm lacking!?_ '

The new girl looked at Corvus and Dakota, greatly interested. "Oh, who's this?" She asked, earning an 'uhm…' from 'Cupid'.

"Corvus Queen." He stepped slightly between 'Cupid' and Dakota, causing the latter to take in a deep breath- grateful that there's someone blocking an infinitely stronger demigod aura, and held out his hand to her.

"Corvus… Queen?" Realization dawned on the blonde. "Oh! You're the guy that Briar met a few days back." She accepted Corvus's hand and, instead of the handshake the two girls were expecting, he planted a small kiss on the back of her hand. A cute blush ended up on the blonde's cheeks, distracting Dakota form her inner screaming for a moment. "Lockes. B-Blondie Lockes, I mean. That's my name. Daughter of Goldie Lockes."

Dakota can't help but raise eyebrows at this. _'B-Blondie? Who names their kid_ Blondie _!?'_

He let go of her hand but remained between Dakota and Cupid. "And you?" He turned to the latter with what Dakota would guess as an expectant look.

"Chariclo A. Cupid." The pink girl answered. "Call me Cupid, everyone does."

"Cupid?" Corvus said in a slightly teasing voice. "Your beauty certainly shot an arrow through my heart." Cupid giggled at that. "But, may I ask, are you related to _the_ Eros himself?"

"I'm his daughter."

"Oh?" Corvus paused, now just staring at her openly. "It seems we have a literal goddess amidst us then."

"No, no, no." came Cupid's fervent reply. "I'm just his demigod daughter. Adopted."

Then as if the word 'demigod' rang a thought through her, Cupid turned her attention to the person beyond Corvus- Dakota. Corvus turned to her and, realizing that he didn't fully acquire their attention from her, gave her a look so apology for a second.

Then it changed. All three years that Dakota has known Corvus, she thinks that his uncanny ability to easily act was what makes him dangerous. Brains tend to be stronger than brawns, after all.

"Forgive me for my rudeness." Corvus turned back to the two girls, expression one of embarrassment and apology. "It seems meeting two gorgeous ladies such as yourselves can make someone lose grasp of their surroundings." The two girls giggled. "Meet my friend, Dakota-"

"Eissen." Dakota finished, speaking for the first time. "My name's Dakota Eissen. Demigod daughter of Thanatos." She nodded to a suddenly eyes-wide Cupid. "Well met, fellow demigod."

Chariclo Cupid, adopted or not, is the child of Eros himself. That's more than enough to warrant fear or respect. Probably both. She suddenly looked awkward, torn on what to do and how to react.

"Well met to you too, Dakota." She hesitantly replied, looking extremely unsure. "Please, call me Cupid."

Dakota blinked,now confused. "Uhm… A-Alright…" she was so sure that a higher demigod would demand respects from a lower one like her, "Nice to meet you… Cupid."

The winged girl grinned in delight before turning to Blondie. "We have to show them the Fairy's Wheel. They're going to love it!" she exclaimed, turning to the blonde. "If Dakota here is a demigod then she isn't native in this world!"

Dakota flinched while Corvus remained in place. _'Is this the power of being a Primordial Demigod!?'_ She thought, paling. _'Being an all-knowing entity!?'_

"W-What…?" She awkwardly chuckled. "N-Not native from this world? Psh… ha, ha, ha. That seems stupid…" Corvus craned his head at her, an eyebrow raised and pure disappointment on his face.

"I haven't heard of a demigod in this world." Cupid disregarded her lie with a friendly smile. "I'm not sure if you've heard but… the only demigods here, in my knowledge, are you and me. I'm actually quite glad to meet you," she admitted with a laugh, Dakota blushed faintly, "papa never lets me go with him when he visits demigod communities."

 _'I can see why.'_ Dakota remained silent, unsure of what to do. Most higher demigod she's encountered can come off as major assholes because their parental deity have more elbow room in the grand scheme of things. _'Maybe because your father just wanna protect you.'_

Cupid sighed and Dakota realized she just said that out loud. "Papa can be… very protective, I understand." Though her words might sound whiny, her tone is far from it. It seemed rather resigned. "Nonetheless," she shook her head and grinned at the two Sentinels, "we're going to take you to the Fairy's Wheel. A taste of the land's bizarre culture."

Somehow, Dakota doubted that this land could be more bizarre than it already is.

* * *

Somehow, it _DID_ end up more bizarre than it already is.

The Ferris wheel- Fairy's Wheel, _dammit_ \- was operated not by machine but by man. Well, it's a troll but the point still stands! Of course, this ride wasn't easy-peasy because some asshat decided to make the troll sneeze and it turned into a heart-dropping roller coaster ride instead of a smooth Fairy's Wheel.

Needless to say, the ride ended and Dakota found herself forcing bile back in her liver.

"Is she okay?" One of their new friends had asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine." Dakota heard Corvus assured them. "Somehow, we both forgot to warn you two that she doesn't do well with high speed carnival rides."

A low giggle. "That wasn't meant to be a high speed ride." A sigh. "One of Kitty's pranks. Never thought she'd use an old one, but I suppose we now have to hexpect the unhexpected."

"Kitty…" Despite the world still spinning, Dakota noticed how hesitant Corvus's voice is. "Daughter of the Cheshire cat, right?"

"Yes. Be wary, this is a pretty tame prank in her standards."

 _'How in the Hells is this tame!?'_ Dakota forced a hand on her mouth to keep herself from retching.

"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Now, the concern grew.

Corvus grunted his affirmation. "We won't keep you lovely ladies for much longer."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll wait here while my friend recovers from that ordeal. You two have fun, after all… it's Summer Fest. You ladies shouldn't be held up by a loser who can't hold in her stomach and a ruggedly handsome fella like me."

 _'Why I oughta-!_ ' If her vision would just stop spinning, she'd have made Corvus lose his ability to hold in _his_ stomach!

The girls giggled their good byes and stalked away back into the fest. Corvus walked to Dakota and patted her back.

After Chaos knows how long, Dakota regained some of her bearings and looked at him, unimpressed. "A loser who can't hold in her stomach?"

Corvus snorted and walked away, back to the carnival. "C'mon."

Dakota glared at him, shoving a fuckton of mints in her mouth. She might've not retched truly but hygiene must be kept.

The next wave of fairyteens they encountered was one that made Corvus stop in his tracks. Honestly, Dakota wouldn't have noticed had she not bumped into Corvus. "Oof!" Dakota grunted, glaring at Corvus as she stepped back. "What's the hold up?"

Then her eyes went to the group he's staring at. In the group, there's: a girl with cat-like characteristics whose grin seemed plastered on, another girl with a heart-shaped mark on her face talking in a very snooty matter with a girl with cyan colored hair with a teacup for a hat, a weirdly purple skin-toned girl with white hair and bunny ears talking animatedly with the most mundane looking person in the group- a blond boy who dresses like an Earthner. Without knowing what their names are, the way they dress makes their identities as subtle as a brick to the face.

The Wonderlandian brood.

"Corvus?" Dakota called him, shaking him out of his reverie. He turned to her, a fake smile on his face. "Everything all right?"

His smile fell. "As alright as they can be, I suppose." He answered truthfully before stalking off in the different direction. Dakota cast one last look back at the Wonderlandians before following him.

"What happened?" Dakota whispered, not looking at him. "Did they do something to you?"

"It's not what they did." Corvus answered in an equally hushed tone. "It's what certain members of my family did."

Dakota faltered. Since her arrival in this world, she researched upon the recent events- most of them quite interesting. Raven Queen tends to be quite the spotlight catcher, after all. Her not signing the Storybook of Legends garnered attention far and wide, sparking widespread fear and panic. The High Queen Snow White quelled them with the reason that with her daughter in charge of the school, Raven would see her foolish ways and follow the Evil Queen's footsteps.

Maybe either out of pettiness or just dumb coincidence, the other way kept happening- except for that one time Raven nearly did sign the book but that ended quite confusingly. Some of her sources were quite diverging here- some say that the book is fake, while others say that Raven just did it to shame the headmaster Grimm (Dakota can't help but guffaw as soon as she heard his name). All agreed at the fact that Raven didn't sign it.

And that's just one of the shenanigans Raven managed to get caught up in.

However one of the most interesting, and and quite recent, is her freeing Wonderland from her mother's spell.

That took time in reading _ALL_ the information about the curse, the bloodline of the Queen family, and how the two mixed up together can cause _great_ magicks. By the end of the sleepless two-day knowledge-binge, Dakota can probably recite the known House Ladies of the Queen family, starting from Callista Queen to the now-imprisoned Narcissa Queen. Oddly enough, Corvus isn't in the family tree, just Raven. Six hundred years worth of genealogy and not a speck of Corvus. Odd, but Dakota felt like it's invasive to ask why.

Not as invasive as reading their entire genealogy but Dakota's priorities doesn't involve sequencing her morals correctly.

"Your mother ain't here, dude." Dakota whispered, looking around to see if they can be heard. "Matter o' fact, your mother is currently trapped in the mirror world, if memory serves right."

Corvus just sighed and led them away to the other direction. "Still." He mumbled, stopping in front of a corn dog stand. He bought one while Dakota can't help but look at the group once more.

They seem happy, laughing and conversing amongst each other fondly, pausing only when a guy with red and black hair dressed casually mixed with some knight armor joined them. They greeted him with smiles and grins before devolving once more into a group conversation. Dakota can't believe these kids survived an ordeal… then again, people shouldn't be judged at first glance.

Tearing her gaze away, she scanned the world around them. All she's seeing are teenagers of different races, humans or others who have extra characteristics. The festival is in full force, people milling around, couples dating, friends conversing with each other, some families even brought their children to have fun. A scene that brought, unadulterated fear in Dakota's heart.

"'Kota," a voice popped out from her whirlwind of thoughts, "I found Raven and Apple. Kota, let's go."

She snapped up to Corvus who's looking at her with a worried gaze. She cleared her throat. "Yeah… just… just had a few memories popped up. I…"

" _It's not Sinarii._ " Corvus signed to her in a sign language taught only to high ranking Sentinels. " _We're not in Sinarii._ "

Dakota gave him a shaky nod before composing herself once more. "So…" she cleared her throat for good measure. "Where's Apple and Raven?"

Dakota and Corvus met up with them near the middle of the park. The first thing that Dakota noticed was how radiant and adorable Apple looked in her dress, the next thing that she noticed was how they're both with dates. An Adonis-in-the-making of a blond boy who dresses up like he's Gucci's sponsored top male model and a cute brown haired boy who dressed much simpler for the occasion. The latter is constantly sending shy glances at Raven, like she's some goddess who he can't believe is standing next to him, and the former is sending Apple awkward looks every now and then.

Dakota feels like she's intruding in a sitcom.

"Hey, guys!" She piped up, earning all four of their attention- the girls first before the boys- and she grinned. " _Wow_ , you girls are just walking around looking like a God-damn snac-"

"What," Corvus interjected quickly and loudly, "Dakota means to say in her absolutely trashcan of a lingo is: you two look great."

Apple giggled, more to reply than anything- Dakota noticed- and thanked Corvus. "These two are Dexter," she gestured to the brown haired cutie then faltered for a second- something Dakota found suspicious- before moving on to the blond Gucci model, "and Daring Charming."

What.

"Charming?" Dakota took note, raking her memories from when she's had her research.

Ah. The Charmings, AKA the old-as-fuck Noble Family that existed even during the Dark Ages of Ever After and probably even before that time. Their genealogy is older than even the Queens and the Whites and, having multiple branches throughout the planet, they're practically the backbone of history from what Dakota deduced. Each branch in a different kingdom has their own records because keeping track of their entire House history is tiring and complicating. Due to their abundance and great habit of traditionalism, the boys in their family end up as knight and/or enter the army while the girls end up shipped off to marry some lordling or prince. They also tend to ship off their sons to marry Ever After's next High Queen.

A day's worth of combing through various legally obtainable sites from the net gave Dakota the ability to write a fifty paged research paper on this family.

However, upon remembering the last bit of information is alarming. It means one thing: one of these two boys are gonna be Apple's consort. That fact rubs Dakota the wrong way.

"One of them will be your king?" Dakota can't manage to keep those words from leaving her lips but she did manage to tamper down the bitterness form it. Instead, she- hopefully- made it sound shocked or questioning. She also hoped the way she looks at Apple is just questioning not bitterness.

Apple's resolute answer of 'Yes' clashes with Daring's pitiful 'No.'

An awkward silence issued. Then Daring sobbed, hands flying to his face. Dakota and Corvus sent each other confused glances before backing away slowly. Now she's confused.

"Uh… what's the truth?" Dakota awkwardly asked. This made Daring's sobs louder. She bit her lower lip guiltily. The guilt deepened when Apple sent her an unimpressed stare.

Dakota mentally kicked herself in the head. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ She thought angrily.

"Look, bro, I'm sorry!" Dakota edged closer to Daring, hands raised and open. "Didn't mean t' struck a nerve there."

"It's fine." Daring whimpered, a hand still covering his face as he fumbled for some pocket-tissue. "You couldn't have known. Just don't be so callous next time."

"Uh… sure."

He looked up and, as soon as his gaze landed on Apple, started sobbing once more. Dakota awkwardly stared at him and backed away, hands lowering to her sides.

 _'What the fuck.'_

"I'm… gonna leave now." Dakota needs out of here and fast! Gucci model is a weirdo who cries at the simplest of things, okay, good to know. She turned around and without waiting for a reply, stalked off.

A hand slipped in hers and she can't help but jump. Alarmed, she snapped her gaze to her side and saw Apple standing there, looking at her. Dakota is taller than her for a few inches but it matters not for Apple looks better in their angle, the late orange afternoon Sun made her into something much more breathtaking than usual. Her hair was given a halo-esque effect and light blue eyes reflect the orange-tinged sky and the adorably shy look she sending Dakota…

The latter just melted completely at the sight, unable to tear her eyes away. "Yes…?" She managed to let out.

"I… may not be able to follow through with our plans for Wandsday." Apple said, and Dakota can feel javelins pierce her heart. Oh. She can now see where this is going. "But… maybe we can do it now?"

"N-Now…?"

Dakota blinked. On a second thought, she didn't know where that was going. And also she's wishing she just went for her slick-looking black blazer instead of her black jacket that looks like it belongs to a drug addict. Not to mention her shirt that says 'One Fear' needs to be changed. Now. Stat. She needs a shirt that looks awesome not give her the impression that she spends ninety percent of her day in front of the computer (which she technically did because she spent a good entire day in front of one just researching the three main Houses of Ever After).

The only good thing about her clothes right now are her pants and shoes. The latter being her favorite black high-cut while the former being simple light blue skinny jeans.

That's it. That's literally the only good thing about her fashion right now. Not to mention she looks like a mess, her hair still uncombed from her early Fairy's Wheel ride.

"That is… if you have other plans?" Apple began backing off and, fuck, Dakota doesn't like that her window of opportunity is closing.

She smiled her most dazzling smile at Apple. "No plans are worth taking over a chance to spend time with you, love."

Dakota let out an internal whoop of joy as she was rewarded with Apple's blush.

Spending time with Apple is like a fairytale. (In a way, it is one, seeing as who Apple literally is.) They spent the past few thirty minutes trying out different carnival games, from the shooting hoops to shooting water at a target to gain prizes. They both won each other a prize. Dakota was eager to just let them walk away from the water gun carnival-game with a stuffed toy in Apple's arms to remember this moment by but Apple just asked her to hold it and she gave the game a try. Seeing her hold that water rifle with a determined look on her face as she aimed for the target just to get Dakota a stuffed toy really warms her heart.

"Daring is supposed to be your consort, right?" Dakota asked out of nowhere when they're taking a break. The small lion stuffed toy is in her arms as she sat beside Apple on one of the benches. The prize that Dakota won for Apple- a small black panther stuffed toy- rests in the latter's embrace.

An embrace that tightened when she understood the demigod's message correctly. "Yes, but…" she sighed wearily. "He just avoids me nowadays, especially after…" she faltered, shaking her head. "Point is, he's avoiding me like I'm a plague. It hurts… he's one of my best friends forever after!"

"Nothing more?" Dakota turned to her, an elbow at the back rest.

"We have all the time after high school for that." Apple said, not knowing what it implies to Dakota. The latter felt hurt, already knowing that whatever the two girls may have isn't permanent but Apple didn't seem upset by it, and foolish, because she dared believe that there can be something more than a high school fling. "He's supposed to be my prince charming but how could he be when all he's doing is avoiding me? I just-!" Apple tried to rein in her anger. "I feel like I'm about to flip my crown off!"

Dakota reached out to her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. He's gonna see you for the awesome and stunning girl that you are- he's prolly already seeing you as you are- and you're gonna have, like, a crap ton of kids- probably, I don't know- and you're- you're gonna be great, you're gonna get your happily ever after and, uh…" The demigod weakly grinned at Apple, who is by now just looking at her blankly. "I'm no good at this whole comforting business, huh?"

Apple stared at her before letting out a laugh. Dakota gave out a noise of indignation. "It's the thought that counts!" she replied defensively, returning her elbow to the back rest. Apple's laughter only grew before slowly sobering. By the time she opened her eyes, a thankful and fond look was sent to Dakota.

A sigh, this time much more relaxed and joyful, was let out before she rested her forehead on Dakota's shoulder- the with the arm resting on the back rest. It was an action that the demigod didn't expect, tensing immediately. "Thank you." Apple softly said. Awkwardly, Dakota wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Tis fine, love," Dakota replied, rubbing a hand on the princess' back, "I'm here to listen."

With the night still young, the two girls decided to participate in more carnival fanfare (and winning the each other a prize) or merely enjoying each other's companies. However when the night is getting to a close…

"Uh, Apple…" Dakota stared at the _thing_ in front of them. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Apple looked at the Ferris Wheel- Fairy's Wheel, _DAMMIT_ \- then back to Dakota. "Uh, why not?" Dakota remained silent, refusing to recount earlier events when she nearly puked her guts out. "C'mon it'll be fun!" The demigod sent her a disbelieving look. Apple smirked. "If you want I'll hold your hand through it."

The look of disbelief became a look of annoyance. _'How dare you treat me like a kid?_ ' Dakota thought.

"Dakota~." Apple sing-songed. "Ride with me in the Fairy's Wheel~."

The demigod in question now sincerely questions if Apple is either a child of or descended from Aphrodite because Dakota knows what's the telltale signs of hypnotism. Then and there, Dakota deduced that Apple can manipulate some form of magic. It's not like Corvus' or Raven's, who can just easily conjure whatever the fuck. No, this magic is more subtle- making it even more of a force to stop.

Apple's power came in the form of allure and charisma- two things that, if high enough, can convince people to die for their cause. If Apple hones this ability of hers she can easily make people do her bidding, Dakota realized. It was at this same moment that Dakota knew that she can't fight back the urge to follow through the younger teen's demands.

"Alright." Dakota resignedly said.

"Yay!"

"But," Dakota added with punctuation, "if I end up hurling all I ate at the woods somewhere, it's your fault."

Apple gaped at her. "I highly doubt that a slow Fairy's Wheel ride is enough to make you flip your crown." The blonde stated, to which Dakota simply fitted her hand in the princess'.

"You better be serious about holding my hand, princess."

"Why?" Apple teased, smiling. "Scared out of your crown?"

Dakota blinked slowly, masking her features underneath a slow cat-like smile. "No. I just want to hold a pretty girl's hand." She drawled, using a matter-of-fact tone. As the princess become flustered with her words, Dakota inwardly smirked.

After sitting in a booth, the girls- hands still entwined- remained silent. Partially due to the lack of things to talk about, partially due to the fact that they just enjoy each other's presences. The ride was coming along smoothly, they're now at the highest point, when the entire thing just stopped with a jolt. Because of the abrupt halt, Dakota lost her cool and somehow ended up closer to Apple.

As soon as their eyes met, Dakota pulled away only to have the edge of her jacket hang on to something small beside the princess, probably a hook-like item, causing the demigod to surge forward instead. The two girls froze then descended into laughter. Unhooking the jacket, Dakota fixed her posture.

As they both sobered up, Dakota zipped her jacket to ensure that it wouldn't happen again, silence remained once more but this time it felt smothering. "Do…" Dakota began, unsure how to say this without sounding like an asshole. "Do you really like girls?"

"Yes?" Apple answered, confused and it shows.

"No, I mean… I mean like, if you're _into_ girls." Dakota clarified, looking at Apple intently. The princess paused, joy draining off of her face and Dakota feels partially responsible. Yet the question's out there and therefore can't be taken back.

Apple tried to speak, opening and closing her mouth several times, before settling on a shrug and an apologetic look. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry!" Apple apologized, for what Dakota can't be sure. Sending a confused look, the princess paused before continuing. "I'm sorry because I'm just using you to hexperiment my sexuality-"

"What?" Now, Dakota gets it. "No! Sweet cheeks, it's fine. Exploring your sexuality is fine. Just… You should've just told me first."

"I know, that's why I'm sorry. But in my defense, how will I spell it? 'Hey, I'm just going on a date with you because I feel weirded out by how I feel around Ra-… this friend of mine," Dakota noticed her mistake and raised an eyebrow, " and I'm just hexing if I royally like girls or not.'"

"Well…" Dakota paused. "It's much better than leaving me in the dark."

Apple looked guilty. "You're right." The princess conceded.

Dakota lost all will to keep up this discussion and just moved on to the next topic. "It's Raven, isn't it?" She asked, causing Apple's gaze to turn panicked. "The girl you're 'feeling weird around' is Raven, right?" When Apple didn't reply, Dakota sighed through her nose. "How long?"

The panic in Apple's gaze vanished and was replaced with resignation. "I don't know. All I remember is seeing her in her Thronecoming dress last chapter. It's not odd for girls to think other girls are gorgeous but the thoughts I had after that night was what bothered me the most. Us walking together under a moonlit night, us dancing, us going on dates… sometimes I just find myself staring at her and my heart does this erratic movement. It worsened ever since Raven freed Wonderland from her mother's curse! Often times, I hate how Dexter openly shows affection to her and I fairy often find myself wishing I do it instead of him."

Dakota didn't know what to make of this current predicament.

As of now, she's with a gorgeous girl who just so happens to be the head of her classes, co-president of the school's student government, and heiress to the presumably higher position of power in this continent's- possibly even the entire world's- government.

Why isn't she snogging this girl senseless again?

In the stories, demigods have a chance with beautiful, smart ladies, right? Even Orion had a chance with _ARTEMIS_ , the moon goddess of the Greek pantheon, for the love of deities! So why can't Dakota Eissen have a chance with Apple White?

Ah, right. Because she's probably into a girl who's not Dakota.

The demigod sighed, dejected and wishing that the Ferris wheel- _FAIRY'S WHEEL, DAMMIT_ \- would start at once.

Dakota blinked, breaking herself out of her heartbroken stare and edged closer to Apple. "Apple," she said sincerely, "I think… I think you need to tell her."

"W-What?" Apple asked, horrified. "It's unbecoming of a princess to fall for another girl, much less her own villain!"

"Do you still think of Raven as your villain?"

Apple faltered once more. "No." She said, weary and confused. "No. She's far more than that. She's my friend."

"And your first love." Dakota gently said. When Apple snapped up to her, Dakota grinned. "Apple, from what I gathered, this isn't some simple crush. This is-"

"Love?"

"Or something that resembles it. You can't deny this." Dakota said, eyes locked to the princess'. "You can't keep hiding away in your proverbial closet, Apple. If you're purely into girls, go for it. If you're into girls and boys, go for it. It's your life."

"I have a people to lead, a legacy to ensure- I can't be selfish!" Apple retorted desperately.

"You're not being selfish if you're attracted to girls."

"I am! I'm tarnishing the family image."

"I like you."

"I-," Apple blinked, "what?"

"From the moment I met you, I liked you. Remember when I said you were interesting then? It was the truth." Dakota decided to pour her heart out to the princess instead. "You cared for your people and it shows, you hold yourself with dignity and grace, and- most of all- you are a girl who is as gorgeous as you are kind. People like you are a rarity, love. Society has no choice but to accept you for who you are. Your actions speak louder than your sexuality. It doesn't define you, your actions do. You're just attracted to girls, so what? You're their future queen who will lead them into a brighter future."

Apple remained silent, processing the demigod's words. "I'm scared." She admitted, looking absolutely small.

Dakota can sympathize. When the demigod first realized her sexuality, she felt awkward around girls- as if doing something wrong can ruin the friendship, or lack thereof, she has with them. Realizing that she liked girls both liberated her and crushed her. It made her question who she really is but after that ordeal, Dakota was more sure of herself more than ever.

She took the princess' left hand with her right, carding her fingers through the space between Apple's. "It's alright to be scared." Dakota said, a small encouraging smile on her face. "It's alright to be not okay. It's alright to not feel fine. As long as you face it through and survive it, it's all gonna be alright. Things tend to sort themselves out anyways." She added with a wink, grinning when Apple chuckled. "Smile, love. You're gorgeous when you do."

Apple smiled, _truly smiled_. Dakota blinked in shock as the princess snuggled up to her but happily accepted the cuddling, wrapping her arms around her frame. She can practically feel Apple's heart beats, slowly like a metronome. That and mixed with the body heat she gives off is enough to lull Dakota in a semi-conscious state.

"How are you so wise?" Apple asked softly. "Half of the things you said earlier is a good Flitter or Gnomebook quote."

 _'Because if you've been to war, you somehow understand how precarious peace is.'_ Dakota thought, opening her eyes and staring at the stars in the sky, remembering every battle field she's been in. ' _Because being responsible for someone's death made me understand how fragile life is. Because being a soldier gives a life that sickens you yet gives you great pride. Because I've spent nearly three years of my life fighting in a galactic war and those silent moments in space ships and campfire conversations are filled with deep thoughts because who knows when we will die? Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week, maybe the next moment.'_

"Experience." Dakota simply said. Apple doesn't need to know the blood on her hands and how she can easily kill as easy as she can breathe nowadays. Three years worth of war might not compare to someone who's experience a decade of it but war is still war. "I hear it's a great teacher."

"That's some experience right there."

 _'You have no idea.'_

* * *

"I had fun tonight." Apple piped up as they reached her dorm room. The hallways was dark, all the man-made lights are off, but the moon shone through its large windows. "It was… enlightening and, honestly, thank you."

Dakota sent her a small, but extremely genuine, smile. She slipped her hands in her jacket's pockets. "I did too." She replied before becoming more solemn. "Remember, it's your life. Not theirs."

Apple nodded, facing the door. As her hand rested on the handle, she paused earning Dakota's curious stare. Apple let go of the handle, turned to Dakota, and edged closer to her. The demigod held herself in place, unsure of what's going on yet anticipating the next move. Apple tilted her head up and stood on her tiptoes before kissing Dakota on the lips.

The demigod was too stunned to move. When Apple pulled away, she spoke the first things that came out of her mouth. (The same ones the princes just kissed- what?!) "I'm... what… I thought…"

"From the moment I met you, I liked you too." Dakota felt her heart hammer in her ribcage, demanding to be set free. "And… I really want to know what it's like to kiss… to kiss you."

Dakota was internally screaming. It also didn't help that while Apple was saying it, a light blush was forming through her pale cheeks. Forcing to calm herself and the butterflies in her stomach, Dakota smirked.

"You could've just asked, princess." She said, a hand cupping the pale girl's cheek. It felt warm. "I wouldn't judge."

"Can we…?" Apple implored, the blush deepening.

"Why not?" Dakota answered, leaning in to kiss her.

How glorious it was. It felt like the world erupted around her and seared her and the galaxies themselves are singing hymns to this moment. Kissing Apple White felt like Heaven itself.

When they pulled away, Apple was staring at her, dazed and awed. Dakota can only grin in pride. "Wow." The princess mumbled.

"Wow." Dakota agreed, before clearing her throat and her mind from the not-so-innocent-and-completely-fast thoughts barging in. "You better go in there, princess, before we prolong this. You have classes tomorrow."

"Right." Apple let out a small, obviously fake cough. Dakota finds it adorable how she try to pretend that she's calm. "Spell you… whenever, Dakota."

And then Dakota was left alone in the wide, wide hallway. Whistling a happy tone, she clutched the paper bag filled with pretzels and used the shadows to go to her destination- back at HQ.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, Blondie Lockes was just right at the corner, MirrorPad recording the scene in hand and a shocked look on her face.

* * *

 **Me (11-2018)** : I now have my new computer! Time to type the next chapter!

 **My Brain** : What if… What if we download Dragon Age- the entire series. Oh, Oh! The Witcher 3! Now that you have a gaming laptop, you can play games the way you want it!

 **Me (11-2018)** : What? No, I have responsibilities for this story-

 **My Brain** : Too late.

 **Me (12-2018)** : Right, so… school's out 'til next year and I'll have the time™ to do this.

 **My Brain** : Play Assassin's Creed: Odyssey.

 **Me (12-2018)** : What?! But-!

 **My Brain** : But Kassandra is a BAMF, do it! Plus Ancient Greece, plus look at the art and the HDness of your PC. You're wasting it!

 **Me (123-2018)** : /sobbing in shame as she succumbs to the urge to play/ A-At least I get to romance… wait… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S THE VILLAIN?!

Anyways… So yeah… Moving on to the _ACTUAL_ AUTHOR'S NOTE.

 **A/N** : DUN DUN DUNNNN!

I guess Apple will be outed earlier than she wants, eh? I was planning to end this here with no drama to solve but the opportunity was just too good to lose!

This chapter was actually _MONTHS_ in the making. This chapter existed in my old laptop and it was moved in my new one and then… I kinda… neglected it. It wasn't meant to be THIS LONG but I suppose months after not updating just made me release my pent up writing.

No, I haven't been to war. I just turned 18 a couple months back and I'm not planning to join the army. However, I do know what it's like to be confused by my sexuality. I thought to myself that I was bi until a couple of months back, when some girl flirted on me (jokingly) and I just froze, thinking 'nope, nope, noooo, I don't want this'. Long story short, my 17th year was just plain enlightening. I'm AroAce (Aromantic and Asexual- I lack the capacity to feel romance and the urge to feel sex) and never have I felt freer to know this.

Why Daring is the sobbing mess we see here is because of how he acted in 'Epic Winter'. He was an absolute wreck there, and from what I gathered and research EW is supposed to be MONTHS after DG.

About the whole demigod rank/scale thing, it wasn't meant to be there but then I decided to add Cupid in this chapter so…

I still haven't watched Monster High. After all these months I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN MONSTER HIGH, WHAT THE FUCK!

Anyways, I'm now gonna leave you guys alone for a while. Next chapter would be filled with how media fucks over people because they weren't what society expected them to be. Or not. IDK yet.

 **REPLIES TO:**

 **Pf5R** s: What?

 **ChimaTigon** : Fam, fam, I still haven't seen Monster High. Don't worry, I'll try to.


	6. I: VI

**ACT I: CHAPTER VI - Conversations and Trust Falls (Both Are Sometimes One And The Same)**

* * *

 **A/N** : Finally, I survived the daunting and heart-wrenchingly exhausting part of life that it school (actually we're having something like an Olympics here right now so I'm able to sneak away a week's worth of freedom before shit hits the fan).

Only to return to the disgustingly lack of replies from my reader. Really, guys?

As true as it is for writer to write fanfic for themselves… a little constructive criticism or a good 'great chapter' here and there wouldn't hurt. In fact, it wouldn't hurt at all- it'd be downright _AWESOME_.

I admit I'm not the best editor out there (coughmistakinglyputtingchapterfiveintheplaceofchapterfourcough) but the lack of replies is just heartbreaking, yo.

Anyways, I wouldn't keep you from the chapter any longer.

 **WARNING/S** : cussing, internalized homophobia ( _heavy internalized homophobi_ a) in some parts, Blondie not understanding the concept of 'none of your business' (don't get me wrong, I adore her but rewatching True Heart's Day, it solidified my decision to go with the whole 'Apple's gonna come out sooner than later than she'd like because Blondie taped the kiss' route)

 **DISCLAIMER** : I'm gonna say this one last time because… because I'm tired of typing this all the Goddamn time, yanno.

I don't own Ever After High or anything related to it aside from the plot and my characters.

 **STATUS** : UNEdited. (Never Beta'd)

Done? Aight.

* * *

Being thrusted into the limelight isn't a new thing for Apple. In fact, for as long as she's remembered, the limelight has been her constant companion growing up. Constantly praising, constantly cheering, constantly watching.

Privacy is somewhat of a rare occurance to the House of White.

Being thrusted into the limelight like this, however, is an entirely different manner.

"... why is Apple White suddenly into girls?" Blondie's voice managed to pierce through her thoughts. "Is this because Daring Charming failed to be her Prince Charming and instead his sister, Darling, was the one able to wake her up from her poisoned-slumber? We hope to uncover-…"

Apple pressed the lock button on the side of her MirrorPad with a deep sigh and sank deep into the soft, soft cushions of her bed.

That's another can of beanstalks that has been opened by Blondie's latest MirrorCast. Nobody had the heart to tell her that it had been Darling who woke her up. Not the tens (probably hundreds) of people who witnessed it. Not Daring. Not Darling. Hex, not even Raven has the heart to tell her this- and Raven's been pretty honest with Apple the entire time.

Well, hexcept this but forget technicalities.

(That didn't mean that it didn't hurt, thought, because it _did_. It _does_. The feeling of betrayal stings like a… witch. Apple want's to be understanding about Raven's decision not to tell her but emotions can't be helped, the heiress of the throne supposes.)

Apple was once again snapped out of her thoughts by, once again, an electronic device. This time, however, it was her MirrorPhone. She stared as the screen showed the name 'DAKOTA EISSEN' with the answer and dismiss button. A small part of her wants to not answer and just dismiss it. An even smaller part of her simply wishes to ignore it. The large part just wants it done and over with.

She pressed the green button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Apple?" Dakota's voice was panicked.

Frankly, Apple was just tired that she just couldn't get two weeks before the next bull… the next conundrum happened. "Hi." Her voice was small, whether from hexhaustion or something else she doesn't know. "Dakota-"

"I'm so _fucking_ sorry, I'm so sorry- I shouldn't have kissed you- I shouldn't have- I shouldn't have _done that_ -!"

"What's done it done." Apple interrupted her babbling with an air of defeated finality.

A silence between stretch so long that Apple is scared that she had fainted. She had half a mind to ask for Dakota when the demigod spoke up, sounding fairy, fairy defeated.

"You're right," Dakota conceded, "but that doesn't mean that I'm happy with it." Apple agreed with it mentally. "You don't deserve to come out like this- _nobody_ deserves to come out like this!"

Apple closed her eyes, thankful that she's already lying down lest she just crumple down and hurt herself, and took a deep breath. Reining in one's emotions might have been hard two chapters ago but she's a grown up now. Nearly eighteen. Her next school chapter's gonna be her last, for fairy's sake!

"Apple?" Dakota called out then spoke with mounting apprehensiveness. "Are… Are you crying?" Apple cursed herself for letting out whatever sounds of distress she's making.

"I-I'm not, I'm f-fine…" Apple clenched her teeth and cursed herself once more for being a terrible liar.

"You're not. You're so not! I'm coming over-!"

"No!" Apple shouted, jolting up. She pressed her knees close to her chest and hugged them using her unused arm. "Don't. Please. The media is hounding for you- your face is literally on every news' outlet right now. Going public would mean lots of trouble! One sight of you and the people will flip their crowns! Stay wherever-after you are, Dakota."

Dakota paused. "I'm sending in Corvus." She stated as though she just announced the weather.

"W-What!?" Apple shot back incredulously. "Dakota, no-!"

The call ended.

Once again, Apple sighed but this time out of frustration. She wishes to chuck her MirrorPhone to the wall but… what would that do? She doesn't want to buy another one- hers is a perfectly good one and she's gotten quite attached to it.

Instead, she dropped it near her and fully hugged her legs. Without any sound from anything other than her, the whole place is quiet. Too quiet.

Raven vacated the premises earlier when she realized that Apple wouldn't hear any of her hexplanations. She's gotten calls from Briar and Ashlynn but she just isn't ready to face her two BFFA's yet. No doubt Ashlynn would be supportive- because she herself had been in this place in the spotlight once- but this is _different_. At least, Hunter is a _boy_. Briar, on the other hand- while loving danger and thrill and the thrill of the danger-, she isn't so sure about. Both have shown great moves that indicates their defiance for their destiny. It's highly unpredictable.

Apple _loathes_ unpredictability and the possible harm that go along with it. It's the main reason she wants her Happily Ever After.

After she's gotten that proverbial stamp, she's safe. She'll rule a kingdom wisely, have at least two kids- being an only child is lonely, have a husband by her side that supports her reign, and they'll be the most loved family in all of the United Fairy-Tale Kingdoms. It's her _destiny_. It's her _safety_.

The silence of the room is deafening and maddening. Without anything or anyone to disrupt her, her thoughts are running wild- wilder than she'd thought. Surrounded by people fawning for and after her, silence like these are usually reserved during study sessions- which she's busy filling her time relearning all the lessons from earlier- or during bed time- in which case she falls right into her beauty sleep and away from her thoughts. Moments like these are uncommon enough to be uncomfortable.

She willed the discomfort and clenched her eyes shut.

Another ring from her phone. Hoping that it's Dakota calling once more to tell her that no, Corvus can't come since he's busy comforting her sister, she fumbled for her phone and answered it- not even bothering to see who called.

"Dakota?"

"Is that actually the name of your lover?" Her eyes snapped open as none other than her _mother_ , Snow White, spoke up instead.

"M-Mom!" Apple straightened her back and crossed her legs. "H-How are you…?"

"I'm fine." She replied, tone clipped. Apple bit her lip to hide a flinch. "Who is this Dakota, Apple?"

"She's…" Apple sighed, not knowing what to say. She hang her head low, feeling shame and fear course through her. Shame for being attracted to girls. She's a princess! Princesses always end up with princes in the stories. The fairy tales read to her when she was still a child always shows princesses ending up with their dashing male knights or princes. No female knights or princesses are showcased there- no girls loving girls or boys loving boys.

Apple gripped the sheets beside her. She shouldn't feel this. This isn't right! What kind of a person is attracted to both genders!? This isn't right!

But… But going on a date with Dakota had been satisfying- it felt like she had unlocked some side in her that she unknowingly kept locked with vaults.

 _"No. I just want to hold a pretty girl's hand._ "

Dakota had said those words last night. Those words sent butterflies to her stomach. Any compliment from her friends and she would've shrugged it off as a normal friend thing but with Dakota…

"We just went out on one date." She finished lamely and miserably.

Her mother let out a 'hmm…' in thought. "Nothing else?"

"No." Apple quickly answered, far too fast to be sincere. "We… We may have cuddled but that's just about it- I promise!"

"Calm down." Her mother said in such a soothing tone that used to calm Apple from even her most frantic thoughts. It still does, actually. "I'm not mad."

"You… You aren't?" Apple's voice now sounded small and hopeful. She hates how vulnerable she sounds! Being vulnerable wouldn't lead her and her people! She's the head of the country, showing weakness would be an equivalent to an execution!

"Disappointed, yes," her mother honestly replied, "but not angry. I shouldn't have learned this from a news outlet, Apple pie."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I've had a few hours to digest the revelation." Her mom sighed. "Though this isn't a conversation we are supposed to have through the phone. It's meant for personal settings, you see."

"I know." Apple miserably said. It didn't remove the relief and joy from her, though. Her mother accepted who she is when Apple hexpected her not to.

"Now, are you going to have a donor in the future?" Her mother abruptly asked.

"A donor?" Now the confusions settles in.

"You might remember from your biology lessons," she drily began, "that two females can't procreate unless there's a donor."

Apple immediately flushed. _Heavily_. "M-MOM! NO! I'm-! I'm still into boys, I'm just also into girls-"

"You have a Princess Charming, Apple." She replied. "Not a Prince Charming. Might I remind you, Daring isn't your predestined anymore- Darling is."

Apple bit her lip. Right. She had forgotten about _that_ situation. One at a time, she begs Fate.

"I admit I still haven't… talked to her about it. Or him, for the matter."

Silence from the other side. "Dearest Apple of my eye…" She began but Apple quickly spoke up.

"I know, I know! It was stupid of me! I thought it was Daring who woke me up when the Evil Queen poisoned me- like what we all thought it'd be- and nobody told me and I didn't have the initiative to ask!"

Just as she finished her hasty hexplanation, there was a figure going in her room through the window. In came Corvus Queen wearing his white hoodie, underneath it a black shirt underneath with a realistic zoomed-up picture of a black cat with green eyes staring upwards, and light denim jeans with what seems to be black sneakers. He remained in his ridiculous position- looking like he was caught sneaking in (which he technically is)- and is looking at her with wide eyes.

He pointed to her phone with his right hand and mouthed, " _Ko_ ta?"

Apple shook her head.

Corvus paused. " _Mother?_ " He mouthed once more, albeit stiffly.

Apple nodded.

"Word of advice: speak to Darling before this all gets worse. You need to clear this up with her first. And… we can always pass on the line of succession to one of your cousins if you're not too keen on a donor."

" _MOM_!" Apple flushed heavily once more, scandalized. Corvus, fully making it in the room without making a noise, now sat on the window sill and it looking at her weirdly.

"I'm just saying-" Her mother sounded far too amused for Apple's liking.

"I have to go now, mom. I missed a ton of throneworks today- Headmaster Milton Grimm just sent me the bulk of it earlier." Apple held back saying that there's a message attached to those files saying 'You are a wonderful queen-to-be, Your Highness, and I trust your decisions but I sincerely hope that you'll get out of this phase quickly.' "And there's a black cat that entered my dorm, I have to go take care of it."

Corvus sent her a heavily offended look. " _It?_ " He mouthed with a snarl. Apple smothered her giggles.

"See you within a few days, Apple pie." Her mother fondly said and Apple smiled. "Of course, we'd have an in depth conversation regarding this but for now I'll try to have a semblance of damage control over the press. They're all flipping their crowns, I tell you!"

Apple sighed gratefully. "Alright, mom. Thanks. Love you, take care, bye."

"Love you too, my dearest daughter. I'd say take care but you seem to find yourself in some trouble more or less no matter what." She jested and Apple giggled. "Be careful, Apple." She said, this time much more serious. "Tread carefully. The whole of Ever After is watching you now, more so than usual."

"I know."

"Mhm… well, ta-ta, my dearest! Also, your pa has a few words to say to you, when you arrive."

Apple gulped. Her father isn't the strictest- often being the 'fun parent' between the two- but once something set him off, Apple gets a stern talking to that really makes her feel like the worst.

"I-I… have that to look forward to." She squeaked.

The call ended and silence reigned in the room. Apple stared at the MirrorPhone's screen in her hand for quite a long time. She's also pretty sure that Corvus is just content to stare at her. When she lowered the device, her assumptions are correct. Corvus is staring at her impassively.

"I thought you'd be with Raven." She began. Beating around the proverbial bush wouldn't do anything and Apple is hexhausted with the last two conversations she's had.

"Raven's with her boyfriend." Corvus has a miffed look on his face as he snarled at the last word. Apple forced down the beginnings of jealousy. It wouldn't do to be jealous- not when Apple herself was the one to send her away.

"Oh." Was all she managed to spit out. "Well, I'm here and I'm fine." She faux-cheerfully said, gesticulating wildly. "So… you going here is kinda dumb."

Corvus didn't listen, much to her annoyance. He simply walked to her bed and plopped himself down, lacking care- truly like a cat. Apple glared at him as the bed bounced slightly.

"Corvus-"

"Apple-"

Both of them said at the same time. Whilst Apple is looking at him fiercely, Corvus is staring back impassively.

"Pet my head."

That broke her glare and hexchanged it for one of disbelief. "W-What?"

Corvus levitated a pillow to him, the object gained a grass-green aura as he does, and crawled near her with the pillow already underneath him and in his arms. "Pet my head." He repeated, like he's just telling the time.

Seeing as how he looking at her with such a hexpecting look, Apple can't help but comply. Reluctantly, she ran her fingers through his- fairy surprisingly- soft, thick mess of a hair. Up close, she can tell that though his hair is completely mulberry shaded, the part that the light hits directly looked red- nearly like blood. His eyes slowly closed, a look of pure contentment on his face as he bury his body further on her bed. Then, the purring started.

It wasn't loud at first but then it became apparent when it started to sound like an old engine of an old car growling as it tries to make use of itself one more time.

She paused, shell-shocked. Corvus stared at her, slightly miffed yet questioning. Curious and far too intrigued, she resumed her petting. She slowly made her way from the top of his head down near his neck and the purrings increased in volume. As her nails slowly ghosted the top of his scalp once more, his hands began pawing at the pillow, inhaling it deeply as well. Apple thought this adorable and smiled.

Somehow, after quite a long time of petting and scritch-scratching, he ended up resting his head on her lap with his arms languidly cuddling the pillow. Slowing her hands to a stop, she pulled it away from him and onto the comforter underneath them.

Earlier when she stopped, he stared at her annoyed. Now, he's only staring at her slightly dazed and in awe- like he's looking at a goddess. She can't help but feel smug that she did this to him.

"When I w's still a kid," Corvus began, voice husky and dazed that it sent shivers on Apple upon hearing it, "I usually snuck out of our castle. The place was crawling with evil- sometimes a bit _too_ literal on this one-," he chuckled darkly, causing Apple to feel a twinge to pity, "so e'erytime I got sick of it, I snuck out. Sometimes, I'm gone for a few days, leaving a note behind, saying that I'm jus' collecting some plants 'n fauna. For the potions. Worked like a charm all the damn time. 'Course this was when my lil sis was still free from all the trials in the world.

"What was I then? Eight, I think." Corvus snorted weakly. "Dunno what they're thinkin'- lettin' 'n eight year old traipse around alone in the world. 'Nyways, there I was in all my eight year old glory, traipsing around without a care in the world. See, I always hung around this… fountain. Beautiful fountain- decorate with carvings of angels 'n… other mythical beings, can't really describe it right now, 'n plants growing 'round it like weed but it ain't weed 'cause they're all colorful 'n vibrant. S' where I set up camp most of the time.

"Then one time during my excursions, there's this dude, built like a fuckin' wrestler, he is. 'Nyways, he's got a girl with him- a kid. Thought she's his but nah- said he's her uncle. This girl 'n I… we hit it off. She's younger than me for… I don't know, doesn't matter. 'Cause of that, I went all ham on being her knight. For three weeks, she'd come by the fountain, then she was my princess 'n I, her sworn knight.

"Sometimes, the man would come by and play with us. Sometimes he'd be the monster we have to defeat, sometimes, he'd be the king we deferred to. Most'a the times he's jus' a shadow guarding us. On the last day, we played- the usual. But when she's 'bouta leave, she asked for a kiss. Thought t'was jus' a peck on the cheek but she laughed, said tha' a proper knight like me 'serves something more. She gently held the collar of my shirt 'n and gave me my first kiss. We promised each other we'd be there the same time the next year."

Apple remained silent, letting him stew in his memories. "That's a sweet memory, Corvus." She sincerely said. "Did she make do with her promise the next year?"

A range of undecipherable emotions landed on Corvus' face, gone faster than it was there. He settled in for something bitter and sad. "Fuck no." He snorted, sitting up and arranging himself to sit beside her. "She never did. For an eight year old, that's the deepest betrayal one can get." His hexpression softened. "But… for some damn reason, I keep going back there on the same date in the year despite knowing that she will never pull through on her side of the promise."

He shuddered in a breath. "She… may be my first crush. Maybe even my first love. I never really had a love life until I was sixteen- when I signed up for the Sentinels. Dated a dude, didn't work out. Dated another dude, didn't work out. Dated a chick, worked out pretty great but I was a rebound so that didn't work out- we didn't have hard feelings though. Dated another chick, but she wasn't into me the same way I was into her. My last love…" He sighed, lost in thought,

He's not even looking at her anymore, just at the soft sheets underneath them. "She was my everything. I thought she was." He hugged the pillow tighter. "But we weren't… we weren't good for each other. We tore each other down. The moment I realized that, I broke up with her and I never talked to her ever again."

"Did she try to talk to you, though?"

"Plenty of times. Begged me to come back and how we'll make it work out but by then I'm tired. Three years for five lovers? A bit too fast. I wanted some me time, you know? So, I blocked the bitch and never talked to her.."

Apple can applaud Corvus for that. She's heard about exes like that and they can get a little grating for so long. "Why'd you ask me to pet you?" She asked, deciding that there's nothing more for that topic.

Corvus blinked slowly at her. "Because it calms people. You needed a bit of calming earlier."

"The purring?"

Corvus mischievously pressed a finger to his lips and shushed her. "That's our little secret." He winked and she let out a few chuckles, cheeks slightly pink from his image and words. "But enough about me. What about Darling?"

Ah. Darling. She's forgotten, again.

"I really don't know." She admitted, glancing at her MirrorPhone. "I suppose we need to set up a meeting place to talk about this. Though I wish that conversation to be private."

"Send her a hext message then." Corvus said a matter-of-factly. "Somewhere private? This dorm room, maybe?"

Apple shook her head. "This dorm room is my only solace from everything in this school. To bring her here would kind of be like bringing a ticking bomb in- it has the capacity to destroy that feeling."

"Then I have no other places to suggest." Corvus admitted with a shrug.

Apple pouted, racking her brains for something. Corvus just stared at her hexpectantly, waiting for something to cook out of her seemingly-genius of a brain.

"There are two: the dragon games' arena or the school's gardens." She suggested, earning Corvus' salacious grin.

"If you're at the garden and people will have a chance to walk in on you two and, well…" He winked, causing her to throw a pillow at him. He laughed. "Just make sure the pics you two will give them would be very saucy. I'm always up for seeing some girl on girl action in the mags." She grabbed the same pillow and repeatedly bombarded Corvus with hits. Not deterred, he's still laughing.

"You're not funny." Apple hissed, glaring at him with a frown on her face.

Corvus grinned at her. "You're right, I'm not funny." His grin turned into a smirk. "I'm _hilarious_."

He received a pillow to the face for his efforts.

"You know what? Because of that, I'll make sure she meets me in the dragon games' arena!" Apple exclaimed but he just looked thoughtful.

"Is that place frequented by anyone?"

"I don't think so. Only the staff and the people who train there every now and then."

"Don't go there." Corvus immediately said.

"You just want your 'girl on girl' action!" Apple threw another pillow at him but he easily caught it with a small frown.

"I'm serious now, Apple. Adults can be as blabbermouthed as teens, sometimes even more so." Corvus looked at her earnestly. He twisted his body so that he's fully facing her. "I worked as a spy for sometime, I know how adults can't help but talk when they thought nobody is listening."

Apple was once again reminded that the boy- no, man- in front of her has hexperienced things that she couldn't possibly fathom. 'Worked as a spy' isn't something you'd hear normally. A part of her suddenly feared what would happen if she knows too much. She won't be killed, that's for sure. However, she knows that there are certain things worse than dying. She can, for one, have her memories taken away. Or something else that she isn't willing to think about.

"I see." She simply said.

"Are you okay?" Corvus' face was etched with concern. "You look pale."

"I'm fine. Just tired." Apple opened her phone and saw the time. Upon seeing it, she deduced that the sun had just set. A glance to the window confirmed her suspicions.

"I should go." Corvus was suddenly up and about fixing his hoodie and hair the best he can. "Still got paperwork to do. Filing and filling forms to officially make this world a world underneath Taiva's protection."

"From aliens."

Corvus nodded. "As crazy as it sounds, yes." He looked at her. "There are civilizations out there eager to sent a battalion or two on a planet and raze its capital to the ground just to showcase their 'might and power'."

Apple just processed it information in her mind for a good, long while. "Dakota shouldn't have sent you, then." She concluded, because what else is there to say? She can make him stay and hexplain a small grasping of galactic current events or he can go back to his paperwork and ensure this planet's safety.

"Don't be stupid." Corvus chided her gently, a small smile on his face. "You're a friend in need. Pretty sure I can hold off a few papers to sign just to support you a little bit. Oh, yeah, keep the whole thing about my childhood away form other people's ears- even Rae's."

"What? Why?"

"Because only I know of it. Now, so do you."

Apple blinked once, twice, then thrice. "You're trusting me with info this deep?" He nodded. "Wow. Thanks."

And she means it. She truly does. Corvus Queen hadn't known her for more than a few days and now he's handing his heart and trust in a silver platter.

"Think of this as a trust fall." He offered. "I'll catch ya later, love." He grinned and stalked off.

Halfway out the window, she called his name. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, standing still in his position.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry," Apple solemnly said, "about your childhood sweetheart. I'm sorry about her not keeping her promise."

From this distance and since she can only see half of his face, she can't decipher his hexpression. "I'm sorry about it too." He finally said before leaving out the same way he went in.

* * *

 **A/N** : This chapter is supposed to be different.

It's supposed to have the conversation between Darling and Apple (and me shooting down that ship in this fic). But the chapter got too long (it's now running in 5k as I type this) so I decided to move it next chapter. [BTW: YOU DO GET TO DECIDE WHERE THEY'LL MEET: DRAGON GAMES' ARENA OR THE EVER AFTER HIGH GARDENS- yanno, the gardens in Chapter 1 where Apple met Milton Grimm and he manipulated her into trying to get Raven to sign the damn book.]

It's supposed to have Snow White being angry at Apple instead of… instead of whatever the fuck just happened earlier.

There were supposed to be hints as to who's the childhood sweetheart of Corvus but I'm pretty sure that you know who it is already. If not, then you need to read more stories.

I typed this while I was tired and hungry, having just arrived from school. I don't want to overload the fic too much so I've decided to keep a slow pace. Here are further things to tackle for Act I:

1\. Darling and Apple's conversation.

2\. Apple's official coming out interview.

3\. The conversation between Apple, Briar, and Ashlynn.

4\. The conversation between Raven and Corvus.

5\. Corvus' reunion with the Good King.

6\. The entrance of the main Big Bad Villain of this story (older reader, you know who it is by now)

7\. Alex Jensen.

So far, those are the things I can think of. I admit that within six chapters and 30K words, we'd be somewhere… but nah, this is a SLOW BURN, baby!

(I'm actually aiming to end Act I before Chapter X so… WISH ME LUCK!)

Review... or not. I don't know.

Just… take a few seconds (or minutes) from your time to tell me if you liked this story or not.

See you (probably) next time! Toodles.


End file.
